


you are my polaris; the still point i revolve around

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, More tags to be added, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Sex Worker Dean, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, finn is kinda bridging the trans and nb lines he's gonna need time to figure it out, frank discussions of stds and std testing, handjobs, in the sense that seth likes to be called that, like it's a weird version of a sugar daddy au but bear with me here, more characters to be added as they gain importance, sex on the first date, sugar daddy seth rollins, uhhh, why be embarrassed when you can suck dick, yeah that's gonna be a big thing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: finn and dean are artists in new york city, seth and roman are the president and vice president, respectively, of a company that almost made the fortune 500 list.(seth and finn have the central focus, but y'all know i love writing about the core four)





	1. mistakes that aren't mistakes are made

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter messy as heeeellllllll. but it wrote it all today and just kind of wanted to establish it and get it started nonetheless. whoo! sugar daddy au!!

Seth groaned and leaned his head back against the plush material of his chair. Roman continued chewing on the orange chicken he’d bought for lunch. He blinked and spoke around a mouthful of food.

“Have you tried viagra?”

“For the last time, Roman, my dick is NOT the problem!”

“Are you sure? Your dick was magnetic in college.”

Seth sighed and glared at his friend. His best friend, his brother whom he loved and adored and wished would shut the fuck up. Roman smiled and set his food on the desk, leaning forward. 

“Listen, dude, it’s just a dry spell. Don’t worry about it, you’ll find someone and they’re gonna be awesome and if you don’t, hire a fucking prostitute, man.”

Seth had almost brightened at Roman’s words, until the last bit. He couldn’t risk hiring a prostitute, not with how in the public eye he was. Not that he had anything against sex workers; the business-oriented part of his brain admired them for providing the services they did. And Seth, for all that he was known to be callous and a little cruel and a lot aloof, was secretly, truly scandalously, a romantic at heart. He wanted someone to spoil, he wanted to live with someone and lavish them with gifts and even more of his love. Seth rolled his eyes and sighed. Roman took pity on him and nudged his styrofoam container towards him.

“You want the rest of this? I had a big breakfast, I don’t need it.”

Seth pouted but pulled the container to him, sticking the fork into a piece of beef. Roman pulled out his tablet and started going through the business they needed to be going through, because Roman was a hard worker and dedicated, and Seth sighed and listened to his friend’s deep, soothing voice.

\---

“Shit, shit shit shit shit!”

“Something wrong, Finn?”

Finn exhaled through his nose and shut his eyes. He loved Dean, he did, but God, Dean could be so unhelpful.

“I can’t find my wallet.”

“Think I saw it in the kitchen, bud.”

Finn checked; it was, indeed, on the top of the fridge, for whatever reason. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t feel good today. His head hurt and he hadn’t slept much, and his sculpture wasn’t going right at all. He couldn’t get the body right, and he’d had to restart the damn thing more times than he could count over the past two years. Finn frowned and checked himself over in the mirror once more before saying goodbye to Dean and leaving to catch the train. 

He’d moved to New York two years ago, after graduating from college. He’d moved with Dean in tow-his best friend of the past five years-and they’d lived semi-comfortably in a small, cheap apartment together. Finn had been lucky enough to get a job at a fairly well-paying, high end coffee shop and cafe, while Dean...did whatever Dean happened to want to do that made money. They made enough to live, and that was what mattered. 

Finn quietly looked around the car, watching people. His ride to work didn’t take too long, thankfully, though he did enjoy the opportunity to see all of the interesting people. It was something he would always love about the city, the diversity and just how many people there were. It was a fascinating place to live. 

He went through the usual stops and transfers, waiting until he was finally at his last stop. He’d had to stand on the last leg of the trip, he usually did. It always got busier the closer he got to his workplace. Finn did enjoy his job, too; while he’d love to be able to live off of his art, that just wasn’t feasible, and the coffee shop was busy all of the time, but fun nonetheless. He was friendly with his coworkers and only occasionally had a truly horrific customer.

Finn greeted Sami and Bobby, passing by them on the way to the back to put on his apron and clock in. He greeted Alexa, too, before hugging Sasha. She was his favorite coworker, hands down. Alexa was fun, but kind of a spoiled brat (and well aware of it), whereas Sasha was more down to earth. 

She could still be amazingly catty, though. Finn didn’t judge. He was known amongst his coworkers for being the same way.

“Hey cutie. How you feeling?”

Finn had texted Sasha about his headache last night, and shook his head. 

“Nah, the damn thing’s still going strong. Hopefully it’ll be a quiet day.”

“Is it ever?”

\---

It wasn’t. 

Finn had been at work for four hours, and it had been...hellish. He’d had a whopping  _ five _ unspeakably rude customers, someone had trashed the bathroom, and he’d had to hold Alexa back from getting into a fight. He’d hoped so strongly that his day wouldn’t be going so badly, and the headache had only gotten worse, to the point where his hands were shaking. He needed to be home, listening to music and making art, but he still had four more hours left on his shift. Finn had taken extra shifts ever since Dean had lost one of his jobs. 

Finn took a moment to rub at his temples, before grabbing an order off the counter to take it to the table. He didn’t have to do that often, but some people expected to be served like that. Sami called out his name and Finn turned, and he knew it was stupid to not look where he was going, and that expectation proved itself.

He slammed directly into someone, the cup tipping onto their front before dropping to the floor. 

“Ow, goddamn-”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, I-I’m sorry, let me help you-”

Finn grabbed napkins without even looking at the person’s face, and stopped when hands grabbed his own, a quiet laugh coming from the...very thick and muscled chest, Finn realized. 

“It’s okay, hey, don’t worry about it. Just a little shocked from the heat.”

Finn hesitantly glanced up at the person, inhaling quietly. They were  _ stunning _ . Long, dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail, big, gorgeous brown eyes set in the most handsome face Finn had ever seen. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks so quickly he was almost dizzy. 

“Oh-I’m-still, I’m sorry, are you alright?”

The person smiled and Finn blushed even more.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. You look a little shaken, baby, don’t worry. Accidents happen.”

_ ‘Baby’ _ . Finn was about to faint.

“I-still, um. Sorry.”

“It really is no problem. So long as you’re the one who takes my order, baby.”

Finn called Sami over to clean up the mess-he was the one who distracted Finn, it was only fair-while Finn went back to the counter, taking the very handsome stranger’s order (a crazy amount of espresso for one person, really), handing it off to Sasha to make while he handled the payment. The stranger smiled at him again, and Finn noticed the adorable curve of his nose. 

“So your name is Finn?”

“Huh?”

The stranger gestured at his name tag. 

“Oh, yeah-yes, hi. My name is Finn. Sorry for...the spilling coffee all over you, I really do feel bad.”

It hadn’t escaped Finn’s eye that the suit the person wore was most  _ definitely _ high end. He hoped he hadn’t ruined it.

“Hey, I meant it, it’s not a problem. I’ve got like five of the exact same suit at home. Either way…”

The stranger leaned forward a little, into Finn’s space, and Finn swallowed. It suddenly felt very warm in the shop. 

“You can always make it up to me by letting me take you to dinner.”

Finn blinked, handing the person their order without thinking. He had been asked out a few times, but he’d never actually wanted to say yes. He knew he should say no, or just...say anything, but he was shocked. The stranger laughed and grabbed a napkin, pulling out a pen and writing a name and number on it, along with a time and the name of a restaurant.

“Call me if that’s a good time for you, baby. Thanks for the coffee.”

Finn blushed and waved goodbye, the stranger leaving and leaving Finn with a warm-all-over feeling. He only snapped out of it when he felt Sasha smack his arm.

“FINN! Oh my God! I wish I could get a date with a hot rich guy by spilling coffee on him, oh my God, you lucky son of a bitch!”

Finn smiled and shrugged. 

“Hush, I didn’t get a date, I just….I can’t really go out with him!”

Sasha gave him a disbelieving look, her purple hair bouncing with her movement. 

“Uh, yes the fuck you can.”

“Yeah, dude, that guy wasn’t even my type, but you should get some of that.”

Finn rolled his eyes at Sami. This would undoubtedly be the popular topic for the rest of the day, but Finn looked at the napkin, tracing his fingers over the words, quietly muttering the name under his breath. 

“Seth Rollins.”

He felt a lot better through the rest of his shift. 

\---

Seth pulled out his phone in the back of the cab, taking a sip of his drink. It was good, and would help him from falling asleep during the upcoming meeting. He dialed the office and Roman picked up, as per usual. They often joked that Roman was going to put the secretaries out of a job. 

“Seth? Where the hell are you, dude?”

“Chill, I got coffee spilled on me and I have to go change. I need to start keeping a second suit at the office again.”

“One, yes you do, and two, really? You okay? Didn’t burn you or anything?”

“No, and actually…..”   
“What? Those pauses aren’t good when you’re making them. What did you do? Seth if you bought a coffee shop I swear to God I’mma find the cab you’re in-”

Seth laughed his cackle of a laugh. 

“No, no, I asked the guy out.”

“What guy?”

“The one who spilled coffee on me.”

“.....Seth, that’s a really weird way to get mad at someone.”

“Oh, I wasn’t mad. The guy was stupidly cute, you should’ve seen him. He even had a cute little pronoun pin, and a little bi pride flag.”

“I’m not a fan of asking people out while they’re on the job, dude. What the hell?”

“He didn’t give me an answer, if that helps. He kinda just...stood there. It was cute.”

Seth somehow knew Roman was rolling his eyes. 

“Just go home and get changed. I’ll lead until you’re back.”

“Thank you, bro.”

Seth hung up just as the cab reached his home, greeting the doorman-he liked Tye, he was a good guy and always greeted everyone with a sweet smile. Seth tipped him damn well. He headed up to his penthouse, rolling his neck in the elevator, still working through his coffee. Seth hoped Finn would accept his offer, though, now that he was in his own home, changing his clothes, he did realize that it was inappropriate of him to ask at that time. Seth sighed. He was tempted to go back to the shop and explain that Finn wasn’t at all obligated or anything, but the meeting he had today-the second out of three-was pretty important, and Roman wouldn’t want to lead for long. 

Seth sighed again, staring at his coffee cup. He hoped he hadn’t embarrassed himself too badly. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had places to be, he couldn’t let the possibility of not getting called back and the self-chastising get in the way of his work. 

\---

Seth dropped his head onto the solid metal of his desk, the thump almost echoing through the room. 

“I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.”

Roman sighed, pushing his hair back away from his eyes. Even tied up as it was, it still managed to fall into his face. Seth peeked up at his friend; Roman’s jacket was off and he’d rolled his sleeves up and loosened his tie. He looked handsome as hell, and usually Seth would let that distract him from his stress, but between the incident at the coffee shop and the way the last two meetings had gone, Seth was just. Gone. 

“I hate this.”

“I know you do, bro, but we need to focus. I told you not to drink that damn espresso shit anymore.”

“It’s not that that’s distracting me, trust me.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, tilting his head and putting down the thick file in his hands. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Seth sat up, shrugging his jacket off and running his hands through his hair. 

“I feel so, so stupid, dude.”

“About the guy from this morning?”

“Yes! God, he probably thinks I’m a fucking creep. I almost went back after changing my clothes to tell him I didn’t want to be weird, I don’t even know why I did it. You know I’m not like that.”

Roman leaned back in his chair, rubbing his closed eyes.

“I know. I know you’re not weird or a creeper or any of that shit. Maybe you should go back tomorrow, see if he’s there and if he is, explain all that.”

Seth frowned, leaning his cheek on his hand. 

“These stupid meetings didn’t help me feel any less stupid. I hate having to talk to Heyman. That fucker always….”

“I know. I know, I hate him too.”

Seth felt even worse bringing up Heyman around Roman, knowing what the man had said about Roman...more than once. 

“Cut that out. You can talk about what’s bothering you with me, even if it-if it’s something that bothers me, too. You know that. We don’t hide from each other.”

Seth bit the inside of his lip, and Roman sighed. 

“C’mon. We’ll finish this up at your place. You need to relax for tonight.”

Seth and Roman packed up their work into their bags and Roman called down for a car. 

“You wanna stop somewhere, get some food?”

Seth nodded, leading the way out of the building. He climbed into the car first, too, giving directions to a restaurant while Roman placed an order on his phone. One of the things Seth would always love and appreciate about his friend was their ability to move together instinctively. They’d been like that since college, during their little rivalry that had blossomed into friendship. Roman rubbed a hand up and down Seth’s back during the ride, only stopping so that he could hold onto the bags of food on the way to Seth’s penthouse. 

Roman dropped the food onto the coffee table in the living room before heading to Seth’s bedroom. He kept some of his own clothes in Seth’s closet, for nights like these. They both changed and sat down on the plush couch and ate, working their way through files and papers, Seth finally relaxing, the stress of the day melting off of his body.

\---

Finn looked up at the sound of the door unlocking, smiling tiredly at Dean. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, I got grocery money.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, fucked a couple of guys earlier and they paid good. Tipped even better.”

Finn frowned. He’d stopped doing sex work a year ago, but Dean had kept up with it. Finn didn’t think less of his friend- _ nothing _ could make him think any less than the world of Dean-but he always worried about Dean’s safety. Which he also knew didn’t make sense, because he knew personally that Dean could defend himself. 

But the worry stayed. 

“We can go tomorrow, my shifts are split. Unless you’ve got plans?”

“Nah, just got a couple of people lined up in the morning. You shelving that sculpture for now?”

Finn sighed, leaning back on the stool he’d set up in front of his easel. Dean came around behind him, leaning his chin on his shoulder to look at the canvas.

“Yeah, I just...it’s just not right. Not yet. I don’t know why.”

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right subject yet. I like this though.”

Dean gestured at the canvas; Finn had started painting mindlessly, and had come out with a landscape. Bright orange grounds and eye-straining blue sky, a gleaming gold city on the horizon. An explorer, small even in the foreground, in the vast expanse of a Martian desert. 

“Thank you.”

Dean kissed the back of Finn’s ear and ruffled his hair, heading to the kitchen and tossing his jacket and shirt on the couch on the way. Finn rolled his eyes. He’d make Dean clean up his clothes later. 

“So how was work, shark fin?”

“God...awful. Well...maybe not too awful…”

“Sounds like there’s a story there.”

Finn looked up over his canvas and blushed. 

“Well….I-I was having a terrible day, just awful, and-I ended up spilling a coffee all over someone.”

“Oh shit, dude, did you get in trouble?”

“No, no, actually-uh-”

“What?”

“The guy…..gave me his number. And a time and a place to meet for dinner.”

Dean came out of the kitchen, wooden spoon in the hand he had on his hip. 

“You coulda burned a motherfucker and he wants to buy you dinner? Must be a masochist.”

“Oh, hush, I...I can’t go out with him, anyway.”

“Why the hell not? Was he ugly?”

“.....No, not….not really, not at all.”

“Was he being racist or something?”

“No!”

“I don’t see why you’re not calling that man back, then. At least get a free meal out of him.”

Dean went back to cooking and Finn rolled his eyes.

“Hey, did you get his name?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Uh. Seth Rollins.”

Dean retrieved his laptop from their bedroom and sat on the couch, having left the pasta to cook. 

“C’mere, we have a name, we have Google, let’s do this.”

Finn blushed harder and sat on the couch next to Dean, leaning on his shoulder. Dean did a quick search of Seth’s name, whistling at the pictures that popped up. 

“That is a hell of a man, Finn. Goddamn. Look at this one of him in the marathon last month.”

Finn would never admit it, but he honest to God gasped. He’d been right about how Seth was built, thick muscle and defined abs, all covered in gorgeous, thick, dark hair. Finn loved body hair on his lovers, and he suddenly was very aware of where the napkin sat in his pocket. They scrolled through a few things, learning what they could about Seth. He owned a company, having been the protege to the previous owner. There were a few stories that criticized him and spoke of controversies in his business, but nothing looked substantial or even really based in reality, and there were far more articles and interviews about Seth’s work with charity and dedication to ethical business practices. 

Finn noticed Dean’s eyes widen when his eyes landed on a picture of Seth standing with another man. 

“Whoa, whoa, who’s THIS gorgeous fucker?”

Finn laughed and stood to check on the food. It was definitely done, and he got two bowls ready, joining Dean back on the couch. He continued to lean on him, watching as Dean pulled up interviews with and videos of Seth. There was one that was just a compilation of him laughing, and Finn couldn’t help but feel very fondly towards Seth after seeing that. 

“So….you still not gonna call him?”

“....I don’t know. I mean-he does look nice, doesn’t he? But...I don’t know. Should I?”

Dean shrugged, stuffing a forkful of pasta into his mouth. Finn glared at him.  _ So _ unhelpful.

“Maybe I could, tomorrow.”

“There you go, get you some of that rich man dick.”

Finn laughed, shoving Dean and throwing a pillow onto him. Dean lightly kicked at Finn’s leg and settled onto the couch, grabbing the remote off of the floor and turning on their tv. 


	2. an experiment in interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn and seth have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* so this isn't as long as i wanted and it's VERY talky, but yay! i finally fucking updated this!

Seth rubbed his forehead, tugging on his tie. Another long day, another day of thinking about how he’d embarrassed himself at the coffee shop two days ago. He’d been too embarrassed to go back since, which...probably wasn’t the best decision, but he couldn’t make himself face up to it. Seth sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on his folded arms. He always felt like he was back in high school when he did that, but he didn’t care. He was tired. Roman was busy and couldn’t be there. Seth even missed Xavier, Big E, and Kofi coming into his office to annoy him, but they were on a PR trip, building up good rep for the company. 

Seth frowned. Today was boring and stupid.

He groaned at the sound of his cell phone ringing, but it didn’t stop after a few rings, and he picked it up, brows furrowing at the unknown number. 

“Hello?”

“Uh-hello, am I speaking to Seth?”

Seth’s eyes went wide at the deep Irish accent, and he almost dropped the phone in excitement. 

“Oh! Yes, hi, hello-hi, Finn. Hi.”

Finn laughed over the phone and Seth blushed. Finn had such a cute laugh. 

“Uh...actually, I’m-I’m happy you called, I-I’ve been meaning-I wanted to tell you I was sorry.”

“What do you mean?”

“I...it was wrong of me to ask you out while you were at work. It-it’s creepy, to do that, and I knew better, but-I don’t want you to think you’re obligated to say yes, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It was wrong of me. I’m sorry.”

“Oh….well….if that’s you rescinding your offer, that’s quite a bummer.”

“What?”   
“Well, I was calling to ask if we could move it to Friday, around seven? I’ve got late shifts every other night this week. But if you’re no longer interested…”   
“No! No, I’m-yeah. Absolute-yes, I can. Friday is good. Friday is great.”

Finn laughed again and Seth would swear he felt his heart swell at the sound. It was so,  _ so _ beautiful. 

“Good. I look forward to it, Seth.”

“I-I do too, yeah. I-I’ll see you Friday.”

Finn said goodbye and hung up, and Seth stared at his phone for a moment before squealing and jumping up and down. He was happy no one was around to see that, cause...it was pretty embarrassing, to react like that to a date, but he was so excited! He hadn’t been on a date in months, and he just had a feeling about Finn. A good feeling. Seth did a little happy dance. He really did know that it was ridiculous to react like this, so many things could go wrong and his brain listed them non-stop, but he was determined to enjoy this moment. He couldn’t wait for Roman to get out of his meeting, he needed to tell his friend. 

Seth called the restaurant and set up a reservation for two, blushing and smiling the whole time. 

\---

Finn frowned. 

“What about that grey shirt you have? Or that suit you wore to your thesis thing?”

Finn sighed.

“I don’t want to overdress.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and Sasha picked a piece of chicken off of his plate.

“Hey!”   
“Finn, honey, whatever you wear will be fine. Did you check the place out to see what kind of dress people usually wear there?”

“Yes. It looked….fairly fancy.”

Sasha stole another piece of chicken from Dean, the redhead pouting and holding his plate closer as Sasha stood, licking her fingers clean and searching through Finn’s closet. 

“It’s a shame you can’t go shirtless. I bet one look at your abs would have that guy on his knees offering an Amex with no spending limit.”

Finn blushed and crossed his arms over his abdomen. He wasn’t embarrassed or shy about his body, but he’d had enough of showing it off publicly for one lifetime. He watched as Sasha rifled through the shared closet, finally emerging with a pair of light grey slacks and a pale blue shirt. 

“This, and your leather jacket, and your nice shoes. There you go.”

Finn trusted Sasha’s advice, and sat on his bed, picking at his food. He thought about the upcoming date and blushed, trying to hide his face. Sasha had sat next to Dean again, and both of them-between fighting over Dean’s food-noticed his expression. 

“Aww! Finn! You’re so cute!”

“I’m not! I’m just….excited. Seth is….he’s…”

“Aww!”

“Yeah, he’s a real slam dunk.”

Finn blushed and ignored his friends, thinking about the man he was going to be seeing tomorrow. 

\---

Seth spun around, letting Roman look at all of him. 

“What do you think of this one?”

“I think you’re sexy and you’ll look fine in anything, Seth. It’s a date, not a presidential gala.”

“Hey! My date is as important as any presidential meeting!”

Roman laughed and Seth pouted. He’d asked for Roman’s opinion on what to wear, and Roman had been absolutely no help at all thus far. Seth looked into his full-length mirror and sighed. He supposed this outfit wasn’t bad. All black, the shirt tight enough to show off the work he put into his body, the slacks clung to his thighs-according to Roman, one of his best features-and Seth unbuttoned the top few buttons on the shirt, letting just a hint of his chest show through. 

“Oh. There you go, man. That’s the look.”

Seth grinned at his friend. He and Roman had dated for a while, and he trusted Roman to know what looked good on him. 

“You’re really excited about this, huh?”

“I really am.”

“He must be a hell of a guy to have made an impression like this on you from one meeting.”

Seth blushed, ducking his head down and thinking of Finn. The Irishman really had left a hell of an impression, and Seth couldn’t even really figure out why. His voice, his laugh, his eyes, he just...there was an aura about him that made Seth feel brighter and lighter and happier. He knew that was likely ridiculous to say about someone he’d met once, but, hey, some love stories start out ridiculously. 

Seth changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tshirt, he and Roman climbing onto the bed. Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulders easily, looking through something-likely work-on his tablet while Seth scrolled through the options on Hulu, settling on Jersey Shore. 

“Dude, really?”

“You love it just as much as I do. Shut up.”

“Which season are we even on?”

“Two.”

“Fucking Miami.”

“Fucking Miami, indeed, Ro.”   
\---

Finn tugged on his sleeve, nervous and fidgety. He’d been standing in front of the restaurant for five minutes, not wanting to go in without Seth-this restaurant was most certainly out of his means-but Seth was nowhere to be found, nor had he texted him. 

Finn didn’t usually feel so nervous, but this restaurant was in a very different part of the city than what he was used to. He and Dean, when going out to eat, usually stuck to the pizza place near their house. This place had a valet. Who needed a valet in New York City? 

“Finn!”

Finn turned at the sound of his name and smiled. Seth was jogging towards him, and...goodness. Those pants certainly showed off everything Finn liked to see, and his shirt was tight and opened a bit to show off the golden skin of Seth’s chest. Even better, Seth was smiling, cheeks flushed a little. His hair was pulled back, too, his handsome face framed by a few carefully loose strands. 

“Hi, hey-sorry, this asshole at my job held me up for an hour after I was supposed to leave-I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

“Not at all. You...you look very nice, Seth.”

Seth grinned, looking down at himself and brushing the front of his shirt with his hands.

“Thanks. You look….wow. You look amazing. Love the jacket.”

Finn smiled and let Seth lead him into the restaurant, speaking to the maitre d’, who led them to a quiet, somewhat secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant. 

“I didn’t know if you liked booths or tables, but I thought it might be nice to have a quieter spot to ourselves.”

“It’s nice, I-I’m not really used to places like this. It’s lovely, though. How have you been?”

“I-I’ve been alright.”

Finn bit his lip. 

“I-well, I don’t want to sound weird, but I’ve read up on you a bit-mostly because of my roommate, he’s incorrigible-and your work sounds interesting. You’re really in charge of everything there? At such a young age?”

Seth laughed and leaned forward on the table, and Finn did the same. He liked how close the action brought them to each other. Finn caught a whiff of Seth’s cologne, as well, a bright, floral scent with just a hint of...something. Finn loved it.

“Yeah, I-well, my predecessor, Hunter, he handpicked me from my college. Trained me and taught me everything. My only condition was that he take on my friend Roman, too.”

“Is that the man I’ve seen in pictures with you?”

“Long hair, big guy, the exact mental image of ‘tall, dark, and handsome’?”

Finn laughed, scooting closer on the seat. Seth was warm, and Finn really couldn’t get enough of the cologne he wore. 

“That’s the one, yes. I think my roommate has been fantasizing about him.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. Though...I think I have a different type.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m just-and don’t ask me why or how-I’m just really into Irishmen with big, beautiful blue eyes who wear leather jackets and work at a coffee shop lately.”

Finn ducked his head down and blushed. The waiter came to take their order, and Finn asked Seth for suggestions; he knew Seth would know the menu more and he had never heard of some of it, and he appreciated that Seth asked him about any possible allergies before anything else. They both thanked the waiter and Seth turned back to Finn, a gentle smile on his face. 

“So how long have you worked at the cafe?”

“Maybe a year now? The owner is lovely, and she pays well. I also sell art...or try to.”

Seth raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re an artist?”

“I...yes, kind of. I’d like to do more, but-well, supplies cost money.”

“Do you think I could ever see any of your work?”

Finn’s eyes widened and his lips parted. No one had ever asked to see his work on a first date, most people were uninterested, or asked later out of politeness. But there was a tone to Seth’s voice, honest and eager. Finn stumbled a bit pulling his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the gallery with pictures of his work. 

“Uh-it’s not….I mean, it’s not the most outstanding work out there, but-this one is one of my favorites I’ve done recently-”

Finn pointed out his various favorites, ones he was disappointed in, and Seth leaned close to him, one arm behind Finn, resting gently against his back. He asked questions about a few of the pieces, and Finn glanced at him; he had a gorgeous smile on his face, and Finn blushed.    
“Wow. You’re amazing, Finn. Those are all fantastic.”

“They’re-thank you.”

Seth looked at him, and Finn could see Seth’s eyes glancing down to his lips. 

“Do you have any for sale now?”

“Oh...a few, yes.”

“Could I come see them in person sometime? I’ve been looking for something for the office, and I think your work would be perfect.”

Finn stared at Seth. 

“Are-I-that’s not just so I’ll date you more, right? Cause you really don’t need to buy my affection.”

Seth smiled and laughed, and Finn felt his cheeks flush, realizing how insulting the question had probably sounded. He hid his face in his hands and groaned.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, no, I get it. Trust me, it’s not that. I genuinely like what I see.”

Seth looked Finn over, smirking. 

“Both on the canvas and the artist. And I like to support lesser-known artists. I always see the same few peoples’ work and it’s annoying. I think your art would be really, really perfect.”

The waiter came with their food, and Finn was happy to have something else to focus on that didn’t make him think of his embarrassment. And the food was damned good, too, high-quality and delicious. Finn blushed when he caught Seth looking at him. He couldn’t imagine he looked very attractive while stuffing his face, but Seth looked so fond and sweet. Finn swallowed and cleared his throat, wiping at his lips with the nice cloth napkin.

“This is-absolutely excellent, how is yours?”

“It’s good. Same thing I always get here.”

“Do you come out here a lot?”

“No, I prefer to cook at home, but sometimes I don’t have the time. I come here on business a lot, though, it’s a popular spot for that.”

They ate in relative silence for a bit, before Seth finished and wiped at his mouth, leaning back against the booth. 

“So did you go to college?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, uh-not here, though, I only moved here after I graduated.”

Seth raised an eyebrow, and Finn shivered as he felt Seth’s fingers trailing over his back. 

“Wow, right to New York City? That’s pretty bold.”

Finn shrugged, moving a little closer to Seth on the seat.

“It’s where I’ve always wanted to be. I guess I kind of had a bit of that romantic view of the city, you know? Did you always live here?”

“No, I’m-I’m actually from Iowa.”

Finn giggled, he couldn’t help it. He’d known Seth’s accent was from...somewhere that very definitely wasn’t New York, but he hadn’t expected….Iowa.

“What brought you here?”

“School, then the business. I guess I just fell in love with it sometime during all of that.”

Finn licked his lips. 

“Well...I think we both made the right choices.”

Seth met his gaze, brown eyes dark and fond, and Finn leaned forward. He felt his cheeks flush a bit, and he hoped Seth didn’t have any qualms about moving so fast on the first date. 

“How was your meal? Can I offer you any desserts, or drinks?”

Finn and Seth both pulled away from each other quickly, blushing and looking at the waiter. Seth laughed and cleared his throat. 

“Uh-Finn, you want anything?”

“N-no, thank you.”

Seth asked for the check and once the waiter left, he looked at Finn and laughed. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I-I probably shouldn’t have-”

“No, no. I-I was really okay with where that was going. If-I mean-”

Seth sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead, laughing at himself. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I’m rusty. I haven’t really been on a date in...a while.”

Finn scooted closer and let his thigh press flush against Seth’s.

“Trust me. You’re doing very well.”

“You wanna get out of here? Maybe...take a walk, or something?”

Finn grinned, biting his lip and nodding. Once the check was paid, they stood, Seth placing one hand at the lowest part of Finn’s back, his hand big and warm and he’d put it under Finn’s jacket, and that just felt... _ very _ good. They left the restaurant and Seth moved his hand from Finn’s back, only to grip Finn’s hand in his. Finn blushed and they started walking, a little mindlessly. They didn’t have any place in mind, or at least Finn didn’t. 

It was just a little chilly out, and they talked as they walked. Finn caught hints of Seth’s cologne on the air, and it made him smile. 

“Man...this is really nice.”

“You think?”

Seth pressed his arm against Finn’s, smiling at him and Finn really badly wanted to kiss Seth’s nose. 

“Yeah. I-like I said, I haven’t been on a date in a while. I was-I was kinda worried I’d embarrass myself, but...I’m having a really good time.”

“I am too, Seth.”

“Do you wanna come to my place?”

Finn’s eyes widened and Seth stopped, his own eyes getting big. 

“Oh! Oh, I didn’t mean-not for-just to keep hanging out, I-I mean if you were down for that, I can’t say I’d say no, but-I just meant to-”

“Oh….I-yeah, I’d love to, Seth, I-was just a little surprised.”

Finn grinned and pulled Seth closer, out of the way of the people walking. He leaned in and pressed a hand flat against the meat of Seth’s chest, squeezing a little, and Seth’s plush lips parted just a bit.   
“But...if you had meant to imply that you wanted sex, I wouldn’t have said no to that.”

Seth groaned and placed his hand on the thinnest part of Finn’s waist. 

“Fuck-Finn, goddamn-let me-”

Seth’s phone started to ring, and he closed his eyes and sighed. Finn frowned and pulled away, letting Seth answer and leaning against the wall of the nearest building, next to Seth while he talked on the phone.

“Well, I’m kind of fucking busy right-he did what? God, can he lay off for a fucking day, I’m on a fucking date, dude, come  _ on _ -”

Finn had to smile at that. Seth looked so frustrated and he had a very weary, whiny, disappointed tone in his voice. 

“Fuck-no, fine, I’ll-yeah, I’ll be there in a bit. Just-hold him off, please? Thanks.”

Seth hung up and rubbed his hand over his forehead, turning to face Finn.

“Shit, I’m sorry, something at work came up-”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

Seth licked his lips and stood closer, one hand on Finn’s hip again. It didn’t feel sexual in nature, or urgent. Just...comfortable, and warm, and Finn blushed. 

“I’m gonna call a car. If work is taking me away from my date, the least it can do is give us a comfortable ride home.”

“Oh-you don’t have to, I can-”

“Hey. I want to.”

Finn blushed a bit deeper and Seth kept a hand on his hip while he texted someone, presumably whoever would be driving them. Finn shivered a little and Seth noticed, wrapping his arm around Finn and pulling him close. His fingers rubbed against the material of Finn’s shirt, and Finn sighed, resting his head on Seth’s shoulder. 

“It got cut short, but I really enjoyed this.”

Seth smiled at Finn and squeezed his waist.

“I did, too, Finn. Maybe I can make it up to you?”

“I’m free on Wednesday, for lunch, if you’d like.”

“That sounds perfect, Finn.”

The car arrived and Seth held the door open for Finn, sitting close to him after Finn gave the driver his address. It would be a bit of a drive, and Seth put up the divider between the front and back of the car so that he and Finn could have some privacy. Finn smiled and put a hand on Seth’s thigh, rubbing the thick muscle and humming.

“So...I know you said you’d be down for-well, we can’t go all the way now, but I could always give you a little something to help encourage our second date.”

Seth grinned and cupped the back of Finn’s head, scratching blunt nails over his scalp, and he leaned back in the seat, spreading his knees. Finn could easily see the bulge under this slacks, and he damn near felt his mouth water. 

“Can I?”

“If you really want to. I don’t mind doing stuff like this on the first date.”

“Me neither, so long as you’re clean.”

“Tested at my physical last month. You clean?”

“Went with my friend a few weeks ago. He caught something, I wanted to support him, so I got tested too. Clean as a whistle.”

Seth stroked his fingertips over the shortest part of Finn’s hair, smiling and beautiful in the low light. 

“Then have at it, baby.”

Finn wasted no time in leaning forward, pressing a deep kiss to Seth’s lips. He worked the tight, black slacks open with one hand, slipping his fingers into the slit of Seth’s boxers and wrapping them around his thick, hot cock, stroking him a few times before pulling him out. Finn looked at him, lips parted, and leaned down. Seth had a gorgeous cock, thick and perfectly long, and he kissed at the head, licking at the slit before wrapping his lips around it, moaning at the taste and heat. 

“God-goddamn, baby-there you go, just like that, fuckin’ perfect-”

Finn closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down, sucking as he moved, and he felt Seth’s hand on the back of his head. He wasn’t pushing him or anything, just petting him and running his fingers through Finn’s hair. Finn hummed and moaned, working his mouth down further, until the head of Seth’s cock nudged at his throat. He loved doing this, he loved the feeling and weight and heat and he didn’t stop until his lips were tight around the base of Seth’s cock. 

“Oh-God, fuck-oh my God, Finn-fuck, I’m gonna-”

Finn moved his head up and down, trying to encourage Seth to come. He brought a hand up to fondle at Seth’s balls through his clothing, squeezing the full, heavy sac and pushing his mouth down as far as he could, swallowing around the round head and letting his teeth just barely hit the skin. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck-God-fuck, Finn!”

Seth tightened his hand in Finn’s hair and Finn whimpered around him, swallowing down every drop of come that Seth shot into his throat, his own cock throbbing at the taste. He’d always liked drinking come and this was no different. Better, even. He finally pulled off once he was sure Seth was done, and he kissed at Seth’s throat while he tucked Seth’s cock back into his boxers and zipped up his slacks. Seth was catching his breath, a tired grin on his face. It was a cute look on him. He turned his head to look at Finn, eyes dark and a little tired. 

“Fuck, that was really, really fucking good.”

Finn blushed when Seth leaned forward, one hand cupping Finn’s cheek while they kissed. Seth’s other hand palmed at the front of Finn’s pants, and he squeezed his cock, stroking him through his pants. Finn gasped against Seth’s mouth and whined. 

“God, you got so fucking hot from sucking me off, didn’t you?”

Seth whispered it against Finn’s lips, and Finn nodded, rocking his hips up into Seth’s grip. 

“Yes-fuck, I love sucking cock, please-ple-oh!”

Seth unzipped Finn’s pants and got his hand under the cloth, rubbing his fingers curiously over the lace. Finn hadn’t anticipated anything like this, so he’d worn what he was comfortable in. Finn pulled away a bit, blushing. Seth wrapped and arm around him, bringing him close again, pulling Finn to sit on his lap. Finn’s back was pressed to Seth’s chest and he rocked his hips, listening to Seth groan, feeling the vibrations from the noise against him. Seth kept one arm around Finn and worked his fingers over Finn’s cock, Finn’s eyes squeezing shut at the feeling. 

“Please-please, Seth-oh-fuck, God-”

“C’mon, baby, come for me, honey-”

Finn panted and thrusted against Seth’s hand, groaning and arching his back, crying out when he came. Seth kept touching him, stroking his cock, and Finn felt him gather up as much of Finn’s come as he could on his fingers. He pulled his hand out of Finn’s pants and Finn watched as Seth licked his fingers clean, eyes slipping shut. He moaned and Finn whined, shifting to sit next to Seth. They looked at each other and laughed, Seth helping Finn get fixed up. 

“Uh….you...you still wanna go on that second date, right?”

Finn smiled. Seth sounded so unsure and sweet and shy, cheeks flushed and a few strands of hair in his face. 

“I do. Just because we got a little hot and heavy on the first date doesn’t mean I’m done wanting to see you.”

Seth ducked his head down and smiled, and Finn laced their fingers together. The car pulled to a stop and Seth looked at Finn, bringing their joined hands up to his face, kissing over Finn’s fingers. The action made Finn blush and he squeezed Seth’s hand. 

“Text me when you’re home?”

“Absolutely. We can make plans for Wednesday, too.”

Finn leaned in for one last kiss before opening the door, hopping out of the car and walking to the door of his building. He felt….good. And light. He was still a little disappointed that the date was cut short, but he couldn’t say he was unhappy with how it went overall. Finn thought for a moment that maybe giving Seth oral hadn’t been the best idea on the first date, but Finn had never been hesitant about sex. He figured-and it was obvious Seth thought similarly-that if the attraction and desire was there and consent was given, then there was no problem. 

Of course, Finn hadn’t ever had the allowance to be much of a prude. 

He was still smiling on the elevator up to his floor, and the door was unlocked when he got to their apartment. Dean was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and he blinked sleepily at Finn. 

“Hey. You’re home early.”

“Seth got called away for work. We’re making plans for Wednesday, though.”

Dean hummed and Finn laughed, hanging up his jacket and coming over to the couch. Dean reluctantly opened his arms and Finn pulled the blanket tight around both of them, enjoying the warmth his friend provided. Dean was watching a cartoon, and Finn leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I did blow him on the ride home.”

“Nice. Is he packing?”

“Oh,  _ very _ much so.”

“Nice.”

They sat on the couch, singing along to the songs in the show, Finn telling Dean about his date until Dean fell asleep, Finn carrying him to his bed. Finn took the opportunity to shower and change his clothes, crawling into his own bed. He kept one of the lights on, knowing Dean was a deep enough sleeper that it wouldn’t matter. Finn scrolled through a few things, looking at the email he’d gotten from his boss, and the pictures Alexa had tagged him in. His phone dinged and a text popped up. 

‘hey. finally got out of work. you up?’

Finn smiled. He felt like smiling so much when it came to Seth. 

‘hope whatever pulled you away wasn’t too awful’

‘just some jackass we’ve been dealing with for a while. roman hates dealing with him on his own, so he called me. i hope you had fun tonight. i did’

‘i did too, seth. how does lunch on wed. sound?’

‘perfect. i’ll pick you up at noon at your place?’

‘i look forward to it.’

Finn bit his lip before taking a quick selfie and sending it to Seth. He got a reply back almost immediately; a picture of Seth, in the mirror, a too-big tshirt with some sort of unicorn-otter hybrid on the front. Seth was making a face, and Finn laughed. It was terribly cute. They said good night, and Finn switched off the light, going to sleep with a smile on his face. 


	3. u had me @ hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> money is spent, meetings happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to push back the ambreigns meeting as long as possible, but...i just couldn't help myself.

Seth took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Finn answered almost immediately, a little out of breath and wearing a thin tank top that was splattered in paint. 

“Hi! Sorry, things are a bit of a mess right now-my roommate needed help with a painting-”

“It’s absolutely okay, that uh...I gotta say, that look works for you.”

Finn blushed, and Seth reveled in the fact that Finn’s blush apparently went down to his chest. He moved out of the way so that Seth could come in, and he looked around at the apartment. It wasn’t huge, but it was a decent size. Comfortable, at least. Seth’s stared, wide eyed, at the man in the living room. He was jumping up and down on a canvas, his bare feet covered in paint. Finn sighed and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You can see how it gets a little messy in here.”

The man jumping on the canvas stopped and looked up at them. He had paint in his hair, and really all over most of his body. 

“Sup?”

“Not much. I’m Seth Rollins, you must be Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“I-I dig whatever it is you’re painting, there.”

Dean shrugged and grabbed a cup of paint, pouring it on the canvas and smudging it around with one foot. 

“It’s turning out okay, I guess.”

Seth stood a little closer, looking at the different splatters of paint and how the colors played against each other. 

“I’d actually like to see it when it’s done. I was hoping I could look at you guys’ work today, I’m interested in buying some pieces from you both.”

“Oh-yeah, I’m sorry, I forgot-I’ll grab some-”

Dean was giving him a strange look as Finn left to the bedroom. Seth tried not to take a defensive pose, but it was hard. 

“What?”

“You’re not just buying work from us to try and get my friend to sleep with you or some shit, right?”

Seth blushed, remembering his and Finn’s first date. 

“Trust me, that’s not it. My office is stale as hell, the whole building is. We have some art in it, and….it’s nice, but it’s never really been my style. Finn showed me some of you guys’ work when we had dinner, and he’s texted me some more pictures, and I really like what you both make. I want to support local artists, too. I think it’ll liven the place up. Plus I wouldn’t mind some for my place. My walls are bare ever since my friend advised me to take all my band posters down.”

“Band posters?”

“Hey, I like Mayday Parade, give me a break.”

Dean huffed out a laugh and cleaned his feet before stepping off of the canvas. He pulled out a few canvases from behind the couch and behind various bookshelves, and he set them all in a stack. Finn came back, carrying a big pile of canvases, and Seth would have offered to help, if he weren’t speechless at the sight of Finn’s arms flexing as he held the paintings. Seth licked his lips, and saw Dean staring at him with a very knowing look. 

Seth cleared his throat and wiped his hands on the front of his slacks. 

“Uh-are all of these for sale?”

Finn nodded, happy as could be. Seth was so goddamn enamored with him. He started looking through the various paintings, taking his time looking at each one. 

“Wow...you’re both amazing.”

He picked out about nine from each of them, and pulled out his checkbook. 

“How much for all of them?”

Seth waited for an answer and looked up. Finn and Dean were both glancing at each other, both looking unsure. 

“We….aren’t really sure. I’d rather not ask for too much.”

Dean stayed silent, sitting on the couch and pulling his knees up to his chest. Seth frowned.    
“Well….the last artist we paid charged about three thousand per work, does that sound fair?”

Finn and Dean stared at him, both pairs of eyes wide.

“Three thousand? Are you serious?”

“Three thousand….per painting?”

Seth nodded. They both seemed to be a state of mild shock. 

“I mean...some of these are pretty big, but also-I mean, they take up time and supplies, and they’re valuable. It’s fair. I know people try and act like art should be cheap, but I don’t believe that.”

Finn sat down, and started taking a few deep breaths. 

“Finn, are you okay?”

“Oh-yes-I just-I think I might hyperventilate-”

Seth went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and rubbed Finn’s back, helping him breath and calm down. He downed the entire glass and took a deep breath, grabbing Seth’s hand and pulling him into the bedroom. Finn shut the door behind them and backed Seth up against the wall, one hand on his chest, the other cupping Seth’s cheek, and he kissed him deeply, moaning against Seth’s lips. 

Seth wrapped his arms around Finn-Finn had changed his clothes and Seth didn’t have to worry about getting paint all over his suit-and he pulled Finn flush against him, groaning and rocking his hips forward. He really hadn’t expected this to be how their lunch date went, but, hey, they’d already gotten to third base or so in the car, might as well keep the momentum. He slid one hand down the curve of Finn’s back, grabbing a handful of his ass and he felt Finn gasp. 

“Fuck-Finn-God, not that I mind, but what’s-”

“If you’re gonna pay thousands of dollars, you might as well get thousands of dollars worth of service, yeah?”

Seth frowned and put his hands on Finn’s shoulders, pushing him away a little. 

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. I didn’t-I didn’t offer that much money so I could get my dick wet, Finn. I’m not-I mean, I don’t have a problem with sex work, trust me, but….I don’t wanna pay you for sex. I want us to-I mean. Be in an actual...relationship, you know? I don’t want to-that’s not what I want.”

Finn swallowed and backed away from him, crossing his arms over his chest. He suddenly seemed embarrassed, and Seth felt a warmth blossom in him, fondness for the man in front of him. 

“I’m-sorry, I-it’s just-that’s a lot of money, Seth.”

“....I don’t want to sound like I’m bragging, but I made literal multiple millions of dollars last year. It’s really not that big of a deal to me. I want to pay you a fair amount for what you both have made. And...while I don’t wanna pay for sex, I-I mean. It’s weird, but…”

Finn tilted his head, his cheeks still bright pink. 

“What?”

“I….I mean...if I were to help you financially, I….I kinda have a thing for that. You know. A…. _ thing _ .”

Finn blinked. 

“You have a fetish for spending money on people?”

Seth winced. 

“See, it sounds weird when you say it like that-”

“I’ve seen weirder. But...maybe-let’s talk about all that later, yeah? I’m-”

Finn took a deep breath, and moved closer to Seth, rubbing his palms over Seth’s chest again. 

“I’m willing to accept what you think is a fair payment for our art. But I want to pay for lunch today.”

Seth grinned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Finn’s.

“I can live with that.”

\---

Finn blushed as he took a sip through his straw, and Seth smiled. Finn was too damn cute. 

“And this guy, he’s the one who I had to leave our date to go deal with-this fucker is so loud, Finn, I swear to God-one time I just yelled at him to shut up. Just. Middle of a fucking fundraising gala, and I’m screaming ‘Shut up, Paul!’ at the top of my lungs.”

Finn laughed around his straw, coughing a little. 

“You screamed at him in the middle of a fundraising event?”

“Oh, it was just for some jackass politician, I was only there cause Hunter wanted me to go. It wasn’t for anything important.”

“Are you still close with him? Hunter, I mean. Not the asshole.”

“Yeah, me and Hunter still talk. He’s...I mean...he’s kinda like a parent to me, I guess. I wouldn’t really have anything that I do without him.”

Finn looked up at him through his eyelashes, and Seth’s lips parted as heat flushed through his body. 

“He sounds nice.”

“Trust me, he can be an asshole, but...I do love the guy.”

“My family still lives in Ireland. I don’t get out to see them as often as I’d like, but-well, hell, I think I’ll have the money for a few tickets out there now.”

Seth laughed. He’d paid them a pretty penny for the art, yes, but it’d been worth it. Honestly, just seeing Dean’s expression when he looked at the check was enough to make it worth it. Seth leaned back in his chair. 

“I think that’d cover a couple of plane tickets, yeah.”

Finn bit his lip, tearing up a napkin. He was fidgeting, and Seth tilted his head. 

“You still feel weird about that, huh?”

Finn shrugged. 

“Not...I mean...yes, I do, but-I just….I guess I was more thinking about-just about what you said, about us.”

“You mean how I want to be in a relationship with you, and that despite my eagerness the other night, I’m not just looking for sex?”

Finn laughed and his shoulders relaxed a little. 

“Yes, that. I just...I guess I was a little surprised. But-I appreciate it. You were determined to pay what you thought was fair, and as an artist, I really do appreciate it.”

Seth loved the quiet tone in his voice, and he reached out, gently wrapping his fingers around Finn’s hand. Finn stared at their joined hands, and glanced up at Seth. 

“I promise I didn’t drop fifty thousand dollars on you and your roommate just for sex, okay? If I wanted to pay you for sex, I would come out and say it. I love your art, and I care about you, and I want to help you keep making art.”

He stroked his thumb over Finn’s hand, and brought Finn’s hand up to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles. There were still a few specks of dried paint on him, and he smiled. 

“Maybe you can come to the office, when I’ve gotten everything hung up?”

“I’d like that.”

“If you want, you can just hang around my work for a day. Would make it a hell of a lot more bearable.”

Finn laughed and Seth inhaled quietly; Finn was absolutely stunning, especially when he laughed and smiled. Seth had never been made breathless before, but Finn was otherworldly. 

“Well, I look forward to it. I have next Friday off, actually, if you’d like to do that and then get dinner after?”

Seth smiled and kissed Finn’s hand again. 

“That sounds perfect.”

\---

“-and that one is going in conference room B! God, do you guys not know the damn alphabet?”

Roman rolled his eyes at his friend. He couldn’t think Seth was too much of a dumbass right now, though. Roman was ecstatic about the new art for the office, and Seth had even bought him a painting that he knew Roman would like. It was beautiful, all dark blacks and greys, commanding and stern; apparently it had been painted by Finn’s roommate, and Roman planned on contacting the two men to buy some art for himself as well. He’d always loved art. 

Seth sighed and checked his watch, swearing.

“Shit, Roman, could you do me a favor?”

“What’s up, babe?”

“My meeting with-ugh-fucking Shane and Stephanie starts in twenty minutes, and I promised Finn he could spend the day here and see his art all put up, but I can’t go get him myself. Would you mind taking a car out to pick him up?”

Roman shrugged. 

“Sure. When’s the meeting supposed to end? Want me to keep him out until the bitch twins are gone?”

“Maybe pick up some lunch or something, please? I don’t want him to walk in on me screaming at these jackasses to get out of my building.”

Roman laughed, a deep belly laugh, because that had happened before. Multiple times. With more than just the twins. He knew Seth wanted to keep making a good impression on Finn, and he wouldn’t be a good wingman if he didn’t do his best to work with that. 

“Yeah, I’ll get him. Text him that I’ll be coming in twenty.”

“Thank you! I’ll text you his address-no, guys, those two go in the lobby-damn it, should I just hang the damn things myself?”

Roman watched, laughing still, as his friend left to go direct, as he did. 

\---

The ride to Finn’s apartment wasn’t short, but Roman didn’t mind. Driving in the city meant risking taking more time to get somewhere. He’d’ve taken the subway, if it were up to him, but he knew Seth was trying to impress Finn, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Roman sighed. Seth and his weird spending fetish. Though Roman guessed it didn’t make much sense for him to judge when it came to bedroom tastes. 

The car pulled to a stop and Roman thanked the driver before climbing out. The neighborhood was alright, not one Roman frequented, but there was a pizza place not too far from the building that was  _ amazing _ . He told the desk clerk what apartment he was headed to and got in the elevator. The building seemed alright, too. Nothing was immediately broken, that was nice. 

Roman double checked the number that Seth had texted him and found the door at the end of the hallway. He knocked, and waited a few moments. 

No answer. Roman knocked again, waited. 

No answer. 

He wondered if Seth had sent him the wrong address, but the door suddenly swung open, to reveal….someone who definitely wasn’t Finn, not from the pictures Roman had seen of Finn. No, this person was shirtless, wearing nothing but gym shorts that hung low on their hips. Their waist was trim and their stomach was almost flat, thick, reddish chest hair covering sculpted pecs, and Roman’s eyes widened as he looked at the person’s face. They were absolutely gorgeous, though they’d clearly just woken up. They looked at Roman, and Roman swallowed. 

“Uh-hi, I’m-my name is Roman, I’m here to pick up Finn?”

The person blinked at them for a moment. Roman hesitated under their gaze and cleared his throat. 

“Uh-Seth sent me? For their date?”

The person took a step back. 

“Finn! There’s a hot guy here for you! But not hot guy Seth, it’s the one that’s always in pictures with him!”

Roman’s cheeks heated at the person referring to him as hot, and he stepped into the apartment. The person-this must be Dean, the roommate, gestured for Roman to follow him into the bedroom. The bathroom door was shut and Roman could now hear the sounds of the shower going. 

“Finn! Hurry up!”

“Shut it, you wanker!”   
Roman smiled at that, and Dean flopped onto one of the beds face-first. Roman stood at the doorway, unsure of what to do.

“C’mere and sit down, you look like a tree. Hot tree, but still a tree.”

Roman laughed and sat on the edge of Dean’s bed, near his feet. He tried not to let that distract him. 

“You’re Dean, right?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m Roman Reigns. It’s nice to meet you. Seth just got all of y’all’s art hung in the office. I...I really like the one he gave me, he said it was one of yours.”

“What’d it look like?”

“Oh-it was more abstract, but it was grey and black and was just...fucking stunning, my eyes went to it immediately. It’s very-”

“Powerful?”   
“Yeah. I….would you be okay with me buying more from you? I really liked what I saw.”

Dean rolled onto his back and looked at Roman, hair mussed from moving on the bed. 

“You gonna spend a stupid amount of money like your friend did?”

“Yes I am.”   
Dean shook his head, but he smiled. 

“Well. Can’t say I’d mind that.”

Dean yawned and snuggled back against the bed. He was...terribly cute. 

“Late night?”

“Yeah, had a bachelor party and a bunch of guys ran a fuckin’ train on me. Was up until four in the morning with those drunk motherfuckers. Think one of them was on coke or something, too.”

Roman’s eyes widened again and he cleared his throat, cheeks flushed.

“Oh-are you-”

“I’m a hooker, yeah.”

Dean’s tone was defensive, and Roman winced a little. He hadn’t intended to sound judgmental at all. 

“Cool. I didn’t mean to sound-like that, sorry. I think that’s a damned good job to have, if you can handle all of what comes with it.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say, as Dean relaxed and leaned up on one elbow to look at Roman. Roman cleared his throat again. 

“So….do you have any free nights on your schedule?”

“You asking to hire me?”

“Yeah. If you’re busy, I can always wait-”

“You seriously wanna hire me? For sex?”

Roman shrugged, leaning back on his hands. 

“Yeah. I mean, I ain’t fucked anyone in a while, I could really stand to get laid. And I don’t have the paranoia about hiring sex workers that Seth does.”

Dean snorted and Roman grinned. That was a sound he could stand getting used to. 

“I’m free tomorrow, from about seven in the evening, until Sunday morning.”

Dean grabbed his phone and unlocked it, tossing it to Roman. 

“Here, put your number in. We can get the details taken care of later.”

Roman quickly put his number into Dean’s phone and handed it back to the redhead, who’d sat up. He was closer to Roman now, and Roman caught himself blushing once again. Seems that Dean just brought that out in him. Dean smirked and Roman could swear a part of him melted. Dean sat back just a little, just enough to comfortably bring his foot up, trailing his toes over the dark denim of Roman’s jeans, until the sole of his foot was pressed against Roman’s crotch. Roman gasped, looking to Dean. 

“So….I figure, since you’re helping my boy Finn hook up, I might give you a little...free sample.”

He rubbed his foot over Roman’s crotch, and Roman could feel his cock swelling quickly. Dean had somehow zeroed in on one of his biggest kinks, and Dean truly did have absolutely beautiful feet. Roman groaned and tilted his head back, letting Dean touch him as long as Dean wanted to. It’d been months since anyone had touched him like this. He gently rocked his hips up, and Dean pulled his foot away. 

“Uh-uh, save that for tomorrow.”

Roman grinned. His face was warm and he was almost sweating, and Dean crawled to him on his hands and knees, until their faces were breath’s width apart. Dean looked him in the eyes-Roman felt his breath come a little heavier, he could see every play of light and color in Dean’s eyes like this-and Dean leaned forward that last little bit, pressing his lips to Roman’s. Roman brought one hand up to tangle in Dean’s hair, moaning against his lips. They were a little chapped, and he still tasted a little like sleep-and for some reason, grape soda.

It was nice. 

“Somehow, I’m not that surprised that I walked in to see this.”

Finn’s voice was a touch sarcastic and Roman and Dean pulled away from each other. Roman cleared his throat and stood, glancing at Dean, only to see that he had the biggest grin on his face. Roman rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged insistently at his own lips. 

“We’re gonna pick up lunch before we head back, I hope that’s alright.”

“That sounds fine, I just need to find my jacket.”

Roman moved to walk out of the room, but stopped. He turned back to Dean, and nervously rubbed his arm. 

“Uh-if you want, you could come, too-”

“Thanks, but I really wanna sleep. Take care of my boy.”

“I will.”

Roman followed Finn out of the apartment, waiting for him to lock the door before going to the elevator. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Finn. Seth hasn’t stopped talking about you since you two met.”

Finn blushed, the pink tint easy to see on his pale skin. 

“Really?”

“Yup. He’s pretty damn smitten, dude. Thank God for it, too.”

Roman gripped the bar in the elevator. He still wasn’t used to them, even after all the years he’d lived in New York. He preferred to be on the ground level, and not in a tiny moving box. He looked down when Finn gently touched his wrist. 

“Not a fan of elevators?”

Roman smiled and laughed at himself a little. 

“Yeah, definitely not a fan.”

Roman led Finn to the car and opened the door to the backseat for him, sliding in once Finn was settled. He told the driver which restaurant to go to and settled into the seat. He took a moment to really look at Finn; he was gorgeous, there was no doubting that. Clear eyes and soft brown hair, tempting lips, his body was clearly cared for and strong. Roman hadn’t missed the muscles on his arms, he could only imagine the rest of his body matched. He could see why Seth was so struck. 

Though Roman couldn’t help but think about the man back at the apartment.

“So….you and Dean?”

Roman was pulled out of his head and he blushed. 

“He mentioned that he’s a sex worker, so I asked if I could hire him.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?”

Roman shrugged. 

“He’s offering a service, one I’m in need of. I don’t see a problem with it.”

“Neither do I, I just...hm. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that he was willing to, at least. He drooled when he first saw a picture of you.”

Roman ducked his head down, the heat in his face intensifying. He knew a lot of people found him attractive, but all he could see were the little flaws and imperfections in his body. 

“I think you two will have a good time. Dean’s an animal in bed, so make sure you’re rested.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. 

“Have you two…?”

“Have we fucked? Yeah, a few times, over the years. Were paid to, a couple of times.”

“You’re into sex work, too?”

Finn laughed and the car pulled to a stop. Roman held the door of the car, then the restaurant open for Finn. He was a proper Southern gentleman, dammit. 

“No, well-I was, but I stopped. It wasn’t really making me happy anymore, and I wanted to focus on my art.”

Roman hummed and they ordered their food, Roman picking for Seth. He asked Finn about his art and complemented what he’d seen thus far. The Irishman seemed so enthusiastic to keep talking about art and art history and the various museums and galleries around town, Roman just smiled and listened intently. He already liked Finn. He was a sweet guy, and smart, and Roman was happy that he made Seth happy. That was always going to be Roman’s first concern. 

They were in the car on the way to the office by the time Finn stopped talking. He halted mid-sentence and blushed, very obviously a little embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was probably boring you with-all that art talk, I’m sorry-”

“No, I was enjoying listening. You know a lot about art, and I’ve always thought it was a really interesting subject.”

“Have you ever-do you ever make anything? Artistically, I mean?”

Roman sighed. 

“No, as much as I’d like to. I...well….I play the guitar, but that’s about it. I was always better at sports than anything else.”

“I can’t imagine you have much time for that, with where you work.”

“Ugh, yeah. I do get to organize company games at the picnics and getaways and shit like that, but I don’t ever get to as much as I want.”

“Did you play in school?”

“Oh, yeah, I was on the football team in high school and college. That’s actually how I got in.”

“Is that when you met Seth?”

Roman laughed, remembering the first time he met Seth. Seth had had a quarter of his hair bleached and had been wearing his thick glasses. 

“Yeah, we met in college. We were in mostly the same courses, and we ended up living together, too. We had kind of a rivalry thing going on until we graduated, and then we dated for a while.”

“O-oh. I didn’t realize you two were-”

“Trust me, we’re not that anymore. It was more just us testing the waters to see what we wanted to be in each other’s lives. As much as I love the guy, and I do, I truly do, me and him just aren’t...right for each other, like that.”

Finn fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket, and rubbed and tugged on the leather. Roman smiled and reached out, rubbing his forearm. 

“Hey, don’t worry about that. Seth is into you, dude, and I don’t think that’s gonna change anytime soon.”

Finn looked up at him through long lashes, and hell, Roman felt a little awe-struck at the look. He couldn’t imagine how Seth felt. 

“Thank you. It helps, hearing that from his best friend.”

Roman smiled at Finn as they pulled up to the office. He gently put a hand on the small of Finn’s back as they walked in-thankfully the McMahon twins had left by now, according to Seth’s text, and Roman led Finn up to the floor with Seth’s office. He knocked before coming in-just in case-and Seth swung the door open, smiling and a little breathless. 

“Hey!”

He leaned in and kissed Finn on the cheek, and Roman handed him the rest of the food. 

“I’ll leave you two alone. Finn, it was really, really nice to meet you.”

“It was nice meeting you, too, Roman.”

Seth and Roman exchanged a Look-Roman made sure Seth knew that he approved of Finn, because he did. Seth nodded and Finn walked into the office, Seth closing the door behind them. Roman laughed and shook his head, heading back to his own office with his own food. He was happy the offices were, for the most part, soundproof.


	4. can't get enough of your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex, talks, offers to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tryin to catch up on updates :p

Roman ran the towel over his hair, and looked himself over in the mirror. He needed to get dressed, as Dean was going to be at his apartment soon. 

They’d talked over the phone and through email the night before, exchanging recent STD test results and agreeing on limits and boundaries and safewords. Roman did this with every sex worker he hired, though it was more thorough when they were in-person appointments. He hadn’t slept with anyone in a while, but that didn’t mean he could ignore etiquette. 

Proper Southern gentleman, after all. 

He’d liked talking with Dean, both about the business aspect and all of the other things they’d found themselves talking about. Dean was funny and smart and witty, and Roman liked hearing his opinions. He was looking forward to their appointment, and not just for the opportunity to have sex. 

Though he was certainly looking forward to that. God. He really was. 

Roman heard a knock on the door and pulled on sweats and a tshirt, not bothering with anything else. He opened the door and smiled at Dean. He was in a hoodie, with a backpack over one shoulder, wearing worn out jeans and sneakers. 

“Hi, Dean.”

“Hey, Roman.”

Dean strode into the apartment like he owned the entire building, and Roman blushed. He enjoyed Dean’s easy confidence and found it unbearably attractive. Dean looked around the apartment and whistled. Roman knew his apartment wasn’t nearly as impressive as Seth’s, but it was fairly spacious, and the neighborhood was known for being more high-income. 

“You can have a seat anywhere. Do you want something to drink?”

“Water’d be good.”

They’d agreed on not consuming any alcohol, or other mind-altering substances. Roman would usually be cool with smoking pot with whoever he was sleeping with, but he could absolutely understand why Dean would be uncomfortable with being inebriated in any way while he worked. Roman got Dean a glass of water, with plenty of ice-Dean had mentioned liking really cold drinks the night before-and came into the living room, sitting next to Dean. 

“How are you?”

Dean took a drink of water, relaxed as could be, and shrugged. 

“I’m alright. Finn was out super late with your friend, and he looked fuckin’ lovestruck when he got home.”

Roman smiled and shifted a little closer to Dean. 

“Seth is pretty into him. They seem good for each other.”

“Mhm. You got a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Datemate?”

Roman frowned. 

“I….wouldn’t really be sitting here with you if I did.”

Dean shrugged, still confident and relaxed. 

“That’s not true for everyone. I’ve had plenty of clients who were in a relationship.”

“Well….that’s not the kind of person I am.”

Dean looked Roman in the eyes, and Roman had to remind himself to breathe. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that.”

Roman swallowed and placed his hand on Dean’s knee. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Dean smiled and nodded, and Roman leaned in the last little bit to press their lips together. He’d always been a fan of kissing, and he’d asked Dean the previous night if kissing was permitted, but it was always good to ask more than once. Dean reached up and cupped Roman’s cheek, sighing against his lips and smiling. It made Roman feel good to know that Dean was feeling good, and he let his hand drift a little higher on Dean’s leg, up to his thigh. Dean pulled away and looked into Roman’s eyes, and he loved how Dean’s had gotten dark, pupils blown out with arousal. 

“You got protection?”

Roman nodded. He’d made sure to have at least two boxes of condoms and dental dams. He and Dean had agreed on using protection for the time being, and Roman didn’t mind. He never bought into that bullshit about it feeling better bare. He was just happy to get laid, if he had to be honest. Roman leaned back in and kissed Dean again, sucking on his bottom lip and he felt Dean’s hand squeeze at his cock. Roman gasped at that, Dean didn’t waste a lot of time.

“Fuck-goddamn, Dean-”

He had to laugh at himself a little, and he pulled away to look into Dean’s eyes. They were so pretty. 

“Can-could you-could you take your shoes off?”

Dean grinned and leaned back against the couch. They’d talked about this last night, that Roman wanted to focus at least a little on Dean’s feet. He hadn’t had many partners who were ready and willing to indulge that fetish, and he never pushed anyone to, but he was excited that Dean didn’t seem to mind. 

“Why don’t you take them off?”

Roman’s face heated up and he moved to kneel on the floor, gently pulling the worn sneakers off, and the thick socks. He had to squeeze his thighs together, and he licked his lips. He looked up at Dean, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Dean was smiling, still so damn confident, not at all bothering to cover the bulge in his jeans.

“So what d’you wanna do to my feet, Ro?”

“I-I-could you touch me with them? I haven’t felt that in forever, I-can we do that?”

Dean nodded and settled onto the couch, lifting his foot to press against Roman’s crotch. Roman was already hard, and he rocked his hips up, just like he’d done yesterday. He thrusted against Dean’s foot and licked his lips again. Dean’s feet were gorgeous, and he desperately needed to feel them against his bare cock, but he let Dean continue teasing him. Dean used just his big toe to trace the lines of his bulge and pressed it against him, against the hard length of his cock and Roman tilted his head back and groaned. 

“Fuck, Dean-oh my God-”

“You like that, baby?”

“God, I’ll give you a thousand dollars every fucking day of my life if you do this to me for fifteen minutes a day-”

Roman smiled at Dean, who grinned right back at him. 

“I might hold you to that, Rome. Go on, take those off, I wanna see you.”

Roman stood and pulled his sweats off, before hesitating at the hem of his shirt. He hadn’t mentioned the night before in their discussion that he wasn’t a fan of having his shirt off for too long, but he supposed it wouldn’t be so bad to go without it while with Dean. He’d undoubtedly seen worse in his line of work. He looked down when he felt hands on his hips; Dean was looking up at him, eyes big and blue and dark. Dean rubbed his bare skin and kissed his still-covered stomach. 

“You don’t have to take everything off, Rome.”

Roman swallowed and Dean kissed his stomach again. 

“I want to.”

He pulled his shirt off and Dean sat back, eyes roaming over Roman’s body. Roman blushed under his gaze, no one had just….looked at him, for a long time, but it felt nice. He felt safe with Dean. Roman kneeled back down in front of Dean and leaned back on his hands. 

Dean hummed and brought his foot back up to trace over Roman’s heavy cock again, trailing his toes along the sensitive skin. Roman gasped, keeping Dean’s gaze for a moment before looking down at where Dean was gently touching him. 

“Fuck, I love your feet, they’re fucking perfect-”

“So I’ve been told. If you’re lucky, you’ll get to suck on them later.”

Roman moaned and bucked his hips up, trying to get Dean to do more, touch him more, and Dean lifted his other foot and grinned as he held Roman’s cock between his arches, easily stroking him, up and down, over and over. Roman whimpered and he felt heat flood his face and chest-he was already so, so close, and he felt the muscles in his abdomen tighten. 

“You gonna come, Rome?”

“Y-yeah-fuck-Dean-”

Dean squeezed the head of Roman’s cock with his toes and moaned.

“C’mon, baby, come on my feet, I know you want to-”

Roman’s hips jerked and he cried out, eyes rolling back as he shot his come over Dean’s gorgeous feet. He squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm ended, opening his eyes to stare at Dean and catch his breath. He grinned up at the redhead, shaking and overwhelmed.

“Fuck, Dean. Uh. Fuck.”

“You really liked that, huh?”

Roman nodded, and Dean gestured for him to come closer. Roman settled between Dean’s knees and rested his head on Dean’s thigh, sighing when Dean started petting his hair. 

“Wanna wait a while before doing anything else? You have me the whole night, we don’t have to do everything at once.”

Roman nodded and he rubbed his cheek against the denim on Dean’s thigh. He liked this. He felt warm and soft and Dean was rubbing his scalp with his nice rough fingers, Roman couldn’t help but slip a little into subspace. He’d told Dean that he was a switch, and that he wouldn’t mind Dean taking a more dominant role during their appointment.

“You wanna come up on the couch with me, honey?”

Roman nodded and crawled up onto the couch, curling up happily against Dean’s side. Dean laughed and held him, kissing his head and his nose. 

“You’re so sweet, Roman. You gonna be sweet for me all night?”

“Y-yeah. I want to. I-I’m really liking this.”

Dean pulled Roman to sit on his lap, and Roman easily followed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean started rubbing his thigh, but it didn’t feel like a lead-up to anything. It just felt the same sort of nice, warm softness that he’d felt so far with Dean. 

“Still feeling okay? Not entirely here?”

Roman hummed. 

“Mm. No, I’m here, I’m good. I just needed a few minutes. You want something to eat?”

Dean kissed Roman’s nose again, before gripping his chin and pulling him in for a proper kiss, pressing his lips to Roman’s. Roman gasped against his mouth and deepened the kiss, licking at Dean’s lips. He’d been waiting to kiss Dean again ever since they’d kissed the day before, and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Dean pulled away and smiled, running his hand over Roman’s belly. Roman ducked his head and tried to hide his face in his hair.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing-just-not...really comfortable with...with my stomach.”

Dean quickly pulled his hand away and kissed Roman’s head. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, I should’ve-said something, I guess-”

“You don’t have to reveal any personal information about yourself if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Roman met Dean’s gaze again, cheeks hot, and he took a deep breath. 

“Thanks.”

“It’s nothing, Ro. Let’s get some food in us, yeah?”

Roman nodded and grabbed the sweats he’d been wearing, pulling them back on before deciding to go without a shirt. Dean seemed to appreciate his body pretty genuinely, and Roman wanted to just be comfortable with Dean. He headed to the kitchen and found his collection of takeout menus, handing them off to Dean while he grabbed something to drink. 

“Pick whatever you want, it’s on me.”

Dean made the always wise choice of Mexican food, and ordered plenty of it-Roman didn’t mind the cost, he was just happy to get some food in his stomach-and Roman sat down with Dean again, turning on the tv while they waited. He settled on a home renovation show and didn’t hesitate to cuddle up to Dean on the couch. Dean easily wrapped his arms around Roman, pulling him close and kissing his head, and it made Roman smile.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“I know you said I didn’t have to-say personal shit, but-if...could we just talk for a little bit? I wanna know more about you.”

Dean smiled at him and kissed his nose. Roman brought a hand up to hide his face, blushing and smiling. 

“We can talk, cutie. What do you wanna know?”

Roman hummed. 

“Um...how did you and Finn meet?”

Dean whistled and squeezed Roman. 

“Oh man. That’s...a hell of a story. So years ago, when I was kinda half-assing my way through college-I almost dropped out, but Finn convinced me to stay-so I’m in college, and I’m homeless-”

“You were homeless?”

“Yeah, man. I was-still kinda am, poor as shit. So I found a place to hide on campus basically and I lived out of my car. One night-”

The doorbell rang and Roman answered, paying for the food and setting it out in front of them. He began eating as Dean tried to pile everything possible onto a tortilla while he continued his story. 

“One night, I’m chilling on the hood of my car, cause it was warm out, I figured I’d sleep there for a bit, and all of a sudden this dude comes running out of the dorms-and I’d seen the guy around, we had a few courses together, for art and shit-and his clothes are like, half torn off and he’s got a busted lip and a cut on his forehead, so like-clearly something’s fucking wrong, right?”

Roman nodded and laughed when Dean couldn’t quite fit his mouth around the taco he’d constructed. 

“So I call out to the dude and go up to him and he tells me that like, his roommate is drunk or high or something and tried to-he was putting his hands on him in a real bad way, and he managed to get out, and so…”

Roman watched as Dean blushed and cleared his throat. 

“What did you do?”

“Uh…..I asked the guy his room number, grabbed my bat, and ran up to his room and beat the shit out of his roommate.”

Roman’s eyes widened. He could see that Dean was unsure about sharing that, probably not wanting to come off as violent or something of that sort. 

“W-wow…..what happened after that?”

Dean cleared his throat again. 

“Well, cops got called, I got a few nights in jail, but it was pretty obvious what’d happened-and honestly, I think Finn got me out solely because he started crying in the precinct and it’s  _ really _ hard to tell him ‘no’ when he’s crying. But...after that, me and Finn got to know each other more, and he asked me to move in with him, cause his roommate got busted on a bunch of shit and kicked out-good fuckin’ riddance, piece of shit-and...me and Finn have been best friends ever since.”

Dean quickly shoved his food into his mouth and started eating it, and Roman smiled to himself. The whole story was...very noble, and Roman couldn’t help but think of Dean as a sort of knight in beat-up, well-worn armor. Roman flipped his hair over one shoulder and bit his lip. 

“That’s really...I don’t know the word for it.”

“Violent? Stupid?”

“Noble or brave was closer to what I was thinking.”

Dean glanced at Roman and swallowed, cheeks flushing before he looked away. 

“Don’t know if anyone’s ever called me that before.”

“Too bad for them.”

Dean stuffed his mouth full of taco again and Roman laughed. He was terribly cute. 

“What about you and Seth?”

“Oh, we met in college, too. We were like….rivals, for a bit, cause he’s a jackass sometimes-”

Dean snorted and Roman loved the sound. 

“-but we became friends after a while, and-we did date, too, just to see if that’s what we felt about each other-”

“Y’all ever fuck?”

Roman laughed. He wasn’t bothered or offended by the question. 

“Yeah, a few times, and we’ll fuck if both of us are single for long periods of time, but Seth...he’s been wanting to find a real relationship for a while now. I...I really think he and Finn are gonna be good for each other.”

“What about you?”

“What d’you mean?”

“Are you looking for….something more?”

Roman sighed, popping a strip of steak into his mouth.

“Maybe. I’m not as focused on that as Seth is, I just...if I meet someone and it feels right, then yeah, I’d be happy to have a relationship, but I’m not seeking it out. I think it’s better not to push it.”

Dean nodded and they ate mostly quietly for a bit, trading little bits and pieces of their life stories, before deciding to do running commentary on the show. 

“Why do rich people like minimalism. It’s so fuckin’ creepy. No offense.”

Roman laughed, dipping a churro in chocolate sauce. 

“Trust me, I hate it too. I don’t even like this place that much, but I haven’t found a place to buy yet.”

“You rent?”

“Yup. Like I said, I haven’t been able to find a place I really liked, and I look every couple of months.”

“What’s your dream place like?”

Roman chewed on the fried dough and thought for a moment. 

“Hm. Bigger than this, so I can get everything out of storage. I feel bad letting my guitars sit there gathering dust. But...I don’t know, I wanna be able to paint the walls. I like bright colors. Every place I’ve lived has been so dull and boring, I can’t stand it.”

Dean hummed, shifting to lay with his head on Roman’s lap, eating his own churro. 

“I think I might be able to suggest a few places. A couple of my clients live in really nice buildings, and I think they’re probably in your price range. Some of them are in the outer boroughs, do you mind a longer ride to work?”

“Nah, I like the subway anyway.”

“I’ll email a couple of properties to you. This one lady who hires me mentioned some places going up soon in her neighborhood.”

Roman found himself scratching Dean’s scalp, and thinking it was extremely cute how Dean visibly relaxed from the action, letting out a quiet sigh as his eyes shut.

“You work for women, too?”

“I work for any gender that’s got money.”

“Cool. And thank you, for offering to help me find some places.”

Dean shrugged, rubbing his head up against Roman’s hand. 

“It’s nothing. Happy to help.”

Roman ran his palm over Dean’s head, brushing his bangs out of his face. He looked down at him for a moment and smiled when Dean met his gaze.

“What’re you lookin’ at?”

Roman laughed, and Dean grinned. Roman wanted to trace the dimples on his cheek. 

“You. You’re cute.”

Dean blushed and rubbed his head against Roman’s bare, soft stomach. 

“So’re you.”

They quieted again for a while, watching the show and talking occasionally and finishing up the food. Dean moved to sit on the couch and pulled Roman onto his lap, so that Roman was facing him. He rubbed Roman’s thighs and squeezed him all over; Roman could see that Dean had a fondness for how soft Roman was around the middle. It made him blush; he was still fairly insecure in that area of his body, especially knowing Dean could see all of his stretch marks, but Dean just held him around his waist and smiled up at him. Roman brushed his hair over one shoulder and licked his lips. Dean pulled Roman in closer, one hand cupping his face as he kissed him, soft pink lips gentle against Roman’s own. Roman smiled into the kiss and brought his arms up around Dean’s shoulders, humming against Dean’s mouth. 

He felt...content. He’d always liked kissing, and he could feel himself getting hard, but it didn’t feel urgent. He could feel Dean’s cock under him, and he rocked his hips down, moaning into the kiss again. Dean groaned and wrapped his hands under Roman’s thighs, standing off of the couch and lifting him. Roman gasped and held onto him tight; he wasn’t at all used to partners being able to carry him, but Dean was stronger than he looked. Roman felt his cock pulse as Dean confidently carried him to the bedroom, setting him on the bed and laying down over him. He stroked his thumb over Roman’s cheekbone and kissed him. 

“Mmm-Dean-what-what’re we gonna…”

“What do you need, baby?”

Roman licked his lips and looked Dean in the eyes, noting again how beautiful and blue and deep they were. 

“I wanna fuck you.”

Dean grinned and sat up, pulling his hoodie and shirt off, and Roman didn’t think he’d ever get tired of looking at Dean’s body, all lean muscle and hidden strength and just that little bit of softness on his stomach. He was gorgeous. Dean stood off the bed and pushed his jeans down-he didn’t have anything on under them and Roman groaned, Dean’s cock was just as gorgeous as the rest of him, thick and dark and Roman very badly wanted to get his mouth on it. Dean laid down on the bed on his back, and spread his legs. 

“Grab a condom.”

Roman obeyed, happy to retrieve a condom and lube, and he stripped his sweats off as he did. He moved back onto the bed, kneeling between Dean’s legs. 

“Take my plug out.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he looked down, and sure enough, Dean had a black plug inside himself, and Roman gripped the base and carefully pulled it out, eyes trained on the way Dean’s hole stretched around the widest part. Dean gasped and his hips tried to follow the plug. It was thick and a few inches long, and Roman whimpered when it was finally out. He pushed the tip against Dean’s hole, not pushing it back in, just pressing it there.

“Fuck-baby-c’mon, get your fingers in me, still need to get me slicked up-”

Roman poured some lube onto his fingers, eyes still trained on Dean’s pink, smooth hole, teasing the sensitive skin and pressing his thumb against Dean’s taint before lightly pressing his fingertip into him. Dean relaxed, Roman could feel it, and he sighed. Roman looked up at his face; Dean was smiling and happy as could be, legs spread wide and body bared. He hummed and wiggled his hips a little. 

“C’mon, I’m already pretty loose. Just gotta make sure it’s enough for that big, fat cock, sweetheart-”

Roman felt his face flush and he thrusted his finger in the rest of the way, crooking it and immediately bumping his finger against Dean’s prostate. 

“OH! O-oh-fuck-fuck, Roman-didn’t waste a lot of time-mmm-”

Roman watched Dean’s face as he reacted to the stimulation, licking his lips at the way Dean’s jaw went slack when he added another finger. 

“God, Dean-you’re so gorgeous-”

“Fuck-fuck! I-Romie, baby, c’mon-”   
Roman blushed even deeper at the nickname and nodded, rolling a condom over his cock and slicking himself up with even more lube-Dean likely didn’t need it, what with having had the plug in him the whole time, but it couldn’t hurt. He rubbed his hands over Dean’s thighs for a moment and Dean licked his lips, grabbing one of Roman’s hands and squeezing.

“Safeties.”

Roman swallowed. 

“Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop, Remington for full stop.”

“Good boy.”

Roman smiled and pushed his hair out of his face, positioning himself between Dean’s legs and lifting Dean’s hips, pressing his cockhead right against Dean’s wet, loose hole, slowly thrusting forward, gently and carefully. He wanted to see Dean’s face as it happened, and he couldn’t look away right then if he was paid to. Dean looked amazing, his long, pale body covered in a sheen of sweat, his red hair curly with it, too. There was a deep flush from his cheeks to his chest, and Roman desperately wanted to kiss every spot of sex-warmed skin. He might, later, after. He finally pushed the last little bit further, until he was fully seated inside Dean, and Roman gasped when Dean tightened around him. 

“Mmm, fuck, that cock is fucking perfect-God, Romie, baby, you’re so fucking big, feels fucking perfect-”

“Dean-fuck-I don’t-it’s a lot-”

“I know, I know, if you need to come, just do it, baby-oh God, your dick is fuckin’ good-”

Roman whined and rocked his hips forward, eyes damn near rolling back at the feeling of Dean’s insides gripping him. Dean was already pulsing around him, and Roman increased his pace, accepting the fact that he wasn’t going to last very long while having sex with Dean. The redhead was just so tight and hot and he was making such beautiful noises, his legs coming up around Roman’s waist. Roman snapped his hips forward, and looked down at Dean, seeing him grin. 

“Want-fuck-oh my God-Roman, fuck-do you wanna touch my feet while you fuck me?”

Roman groaned again and nodded. 

“P-please-yes, fuck, please, Dean-”

Dean shifted a little and brought his foot up to rest against Roman’s chest. The change in position made Dean feel just a little bit tighter around Roman, and Roman grabbed Dean’s ankle, kissing the side of his foot and licking the skin there. 

“Oh-Rome-fuck, that’s good, just like that, baby-”

Roman licked across the sole of Dean’s foot, from his heel to his toes, kissing and sucking the skin on his arches, sucking each of his toes into his mouth one at a time and tracing the skin between them with his tongue. It was already too much just from fucking Dean, but this brought it to that last level that Roman needed. Roman thrusted into Dean and gasped, moving without real rhythm or thought, and he squeezed Dean’s ankle and thigh as he came, filling the condom and weakly fucking into Dean until he was done. 

Roman panted and rolled his hips, nudging his still-hard cock against Dean’s prostate. Dean cried out, his back arching into a gorgeous curve. 

“Oh-Roman-Roman, make me come, baby, make me come-”

“I-yes, sir, fuck, I wanna make you come-”

Roman reached up and stroked Dean’s cock, thrusting in at the same angle, feeling Dean tighten up around him until it almost hurt. 

“Fuckfuckfuck-oh-God-Roman right-th-there I’m-ah!”

Dean shot over his hand and Roman shut his eyes, his own cock twitching in a dry orgasm. Dean made soft, sweet noises until he was finished, and he gently pulled Roman to lay down over him. Roman didn’t mind the wet, sticky sensation of come on his chest, just enjoying the feeling of Dean holding him. Dean stroked Roman’s hair, the fingers of his other hand stroking along Roman’s bicep. 

“You feeling okay, Roman?”

Roman nodded, kissing Dean’s chest. 

“Yeah, I’m-that was a lot, but-thank you.”

Dean laughed, not meanly, just a genuine, happy laugh. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Rome.”

“I know. But….I wanna. I don’t know. Sorry, I can get-kinda clingy after I come.”

“Mmm, that’s okay, baby. Be as clingy as you want.”

Roman looked up at Dean and smiled, feeling bashful and shy. 

“Uh-I can clean us up real quick-”

“Or we could shower together.”

Roman’s eyes went wide and he blushed harder. He certainly didn’t hate that idea, their slick skin pressed close under hot water, and Roman swallowed. 

“W-we could do that, yeah, uh. I-that sounds nice.”

Dean cupped his cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Roman’s, and Roman almost melted, he loved being kissed, and he was especially loving being kissed by Dean. He carefully pulled out of Dean and gasped against his mouth, before sitting up and breaking the kiss. He needed to pull the condom off, and Dean watched him, smirking. 

“Got a lot out of you, huh?”

Roman tossed the condom into his trash can and wished he had something to cover his face with. 

“Y-yeah….I haven’t-it’d been a while.”

“Cutie. C’mon, let’s get clean, then we can figure out what other kinds of fun we want to have tonight.”

Roman led him to the bathroom, smiling and excited about the rest of the night. 

\---

Seth rubbed his fingers across Finn’s back, smirking when he felt Finn shiver. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Finn’s neck, exhaling against the skin, and Finn shivered again. 

“Seth-stop, there’s a lot of people around-”

Seth grinned and pulled Finn flush again his side, kissing his cheek again. They were out shopping, because Seth had convinced Finn to let him spend what was most certainly going to be an inappropriate amount of money on him, and Seth was looking forward to it. He wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist and sighed happily as Finn ran his fingers over a soft, pale pink shirt. Or blouse? Seth wasn’t sure of the difference. 

“You like that?”

Finn blushed and leaned back against Seth. 

“It’s nice. Soft.”

“Mm. Bet it’d look amazing on you.”

Seth grinned and kissed the back of Finn’s ear-Finn had terribly cute ears, Seth couldn’t get enough of them, and he couldn’t help but bite a little at them. 

“Oh! Seth-you cut that out-”

Seth huffed out a laugh and pulled away from Finn. He reached out and touched the shirt and smiled, grabbing one off the rack and throwing it in the basket they were carrying around. 

“Wanna try that on, make sure it’s your size?”

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“I think it’ll fit fine, Seth.” 

Seth followed Finn around the store and happily threw anything that Finn looked even remotely interested in into the basket, not at all minding the growing pile. He knew it would cost a few hundred dollars at least, but that wasn’t even a blip on his radar. Seth was planning on taking Finn to a few places more and he already felt a pleasant buzz from providing all of these nice things for him. From spoiling him. 

They paid for the things from that store and Seth bit his lip as they passed in front of a lingerie store. He paused in front of it, Finn having to stop because they were holding hands. 

“Seth?”

Seth pulled Finn close. 

“I, uh...on our first date, I noticed-I thought I felt you wearing-”

Finn blushed a deep pink and his blue eyes went wide and glanced to the storefront.

“Oh-you mean my-yeah, I-I wear-”

Seth grinned and leaned in to kiss Finn, hot and deep and he pulled away to see Finn looking a little dazed. 

“Why don’t we get you something pretty to wear then, huh? Maybe you can show it off for me when we get home.”

Finn slowly grinned and bit his lip, glancing at Seth’s mouth and his eyes. 

“Let’s go.”

Finn pulled him by the hand into the store and Seth followed, watching as Finn immediately went to a display of lace panties in all different colors and styles. 

“You like lace, huh?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I-I feel like it looks nicest.”

Seth rested his palm on the curve of Finn’s ass, rubbing back and forth a little. 

“Can’t wait to see for myself. Pick whatever you want, however much you want.”

Finn grinned. 

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Black.”   
Finn looked around the display until he found the black options and he picked one of each style in his size. Seth laughed and swept Finn into another kiss, blushing when Finn wrapped his arms around his neck. Finn pulled away, pale cheeks flushed, and Seth could not believe how beautiful Finn looked. 

“You’re on your way to becoming a proper sugar daddy, darling.”

Seth’s lips parted and he shut his eyes, letting out a groan.

“Say that again, baby.”

“Say what? Sugar daddy?”

“Cut out the sweet part.”

Seth opened his eyes and saw nothing but mischief in Finn’s. His voice was low and his accent deep when he spoke.

“You want me to say ‘daddy’?”

Seth lowered his own voice and leaned in closer, pulling Finn to stand behind a few racks, in a corner. He caged Finn against the wall with his arms, looking down at him, watching while his cute pink tongue darted out to wet his full lips.

“Fuck yes, I do. Just-”

Seth took a deep breath and gathered himself for a minute.

“Are you okay with that? I have to ask.”

Finn nodded, tracing random patterns over Seth’s chest with his index finger.

“I like it. I haven’t called many partners anything like that, but….I think I like it a lot, for you.”

Seth reached up and gently gripped Finn’s chin.

“Say it.”

Finn licked his lips, looking Seth right in the eye, his own eyes blown out and dark. 

“Daddy.”   
Seth groaned again and pulled Finn close, roughly pressing his lips to Finn’s, growling and reaching behind Finn with his other hand to grip Finn’s ass. Finn gasped against his mouth and tangled his fingers in Seth’s hair, pressing flush against him. Seth only pulled away when he heard loud footsteps nearby and remembered they were in a very public store, with people around. He was breathless as he looked at Finn, pressing their foreheads together. 

“God-Finn, I’m gonna take you shopping another day, I need to take you home right goddamn now-”

“Daddy, yes, please-”

Seth growled deep in his chest again and pulled Finn to the register to pay for the things he’d picked out. Seth still wanted to spoil Finn for a day, but he wasn’t anywhere near patient enough to wait to get Finn home right now. Seth held Finn’s hand tight and led him to the car, shoving the rest of the bags into the trunk before Seth told the driver where to take them, putting up the divider once they were moving. Seth turned to Finn and saw him already unbuttoning his shirt, the cloth falling away and Seth felt heat flood his body; Finn was so gorgeous, and the thin, dark red bra he wore contrasted with his skin perfectly. Seth pushed Finn to lay on his back on the seat as much as he could, reaching down and tugging Finn’s tight jeans off. 

“God, fucking look at you-goddamn it, Finn, so pretty, baby-”

“Daddy-touch me, please-”

“I’ve got you, honey, gonna make you feel so fucking good-”

Finn grinned and wrapped his legs around Seth’s waist, pulling him close and rolling his hips against Seth.

“Oh God, Finn-can I take these off, baby?”

Seth stroked his fingers over the waistband of Finn’s panties, rubbing the soft satin. Finn ran his hands over Seth’s chest and Seth pulled his tshirt off so that Finn could touch him properly. 

“Please take it off, take everything off-thank God these windows’re tinted, huh, or everyone would be able to see us-”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t mind that, would you? You wouldn’t mind everyone seeing what a slut you are-you were calling me ‘daddy’ in front of all those people in the store, you want people to know-”

Seth tugged Finn’s panties down until he could wrap his fingers around Finn’s cock, pumping him and stroking him, Finn’s back arching up as he cried out. 

“Oh! Daddy, yes-yes, fuck-more, please-I need something in me-”

Seth reached up and pressed the tips of his index and middle fingers to Finn’s plush, dark lips, and Finn reached up to grip his wrist, blue eyes slipping shut as he sucked on Seth’s fingers. Seth grinned and kept stroking Finn’s cock, rubbing his fingertips over Finn’s tongue at the same pace.

“You like that, baby? Fuck, Finn, you’re so goddamn beautiful-”

Seth pulled his fingers out of Finn’s mouth once they were properly coated in spit, and he brought it down between Finn’s legs, nudging his fingertip against Finn’s hole. 

“Please, Seth-Daddy, touch me-put your fingers in me-”

Seth worked one finger in and out of him, watching Finn’s skin flush all the way down to his chest. He reached up to squeeze and fondle Finn’s chest, palm rubbing over the hard point of his nipple until Finn was panting and whimpering, a sheen of sweat across his skin. 

“Mnn-Daddy, more-more, put another in-”

“God, can’t wait to get you home-gonna fuck you right, baby, Daddy’s gonna fuck you the way you need-”

Seth pushed a second finger into him, stroking his fingertips and knuckles over Finn’s insides, groaning at the softness and the heat. He pulled his hand out to lift Finn’s hips up a little, enough so that he could lean down and spit on Finn’s hole. Seth pressed his fingers back into Finn and started stroking faster, hand pumping his cock even harder. 

“You feel absolutely fucking amazing, I can’t wait to feel this ass on my dick-”

“Please! I need-I need it-”

“Needy little cunt, aren’t you?”

Finn froze, and Seth stopped what he was doing, looking down at Finn with wide eyes.

“Oh-shit, I’m sorry-I didn’t-I should’ve-”

Finn relaxed, taking a deep breath.

“It’s okay, I just-that’s something to talk about when we’re home-”

Seth swallowed, now nervous about how to keep going.

“Do you wanna...wait, or-”

Finn shook his head, his eyes still perfectly dark, body flushed and shiny with sweat.

“No-keep going, I need-I need you, please-”

Seth leaned down, pressing his lips to Finn’s. He worked his fingers in and out of him, his other hand still on Finn’s cock, pumping him faster and pressing his  fingertips right up against Finn’s prostate and keeping a constant pressure on it. Finn pressed his palm over his mouth and  _ screamed _ , come shooting over his chest and Seth’s hand, his hole tightening up on Seth’s fingers. Finn looked absolutely gorgeous when he came, his back arching and body flushing a beautiful shade of pink. 

“Holy shit, baby-you look...God. You’re outstanding.”

Finn shook and caught his breath, whimpering quietly. Seth wrapped his arms under Finn’s back and pulled him close, moving him so that he was on his lap, curled up against Seth’s chest. Seth rubbed his hand over Finn’s arm and thigh, calming him down and bringing him back to Earth. He pressed a few light kisses to the side of Finn’s face, nuzzling him and smiling.

“You’re so beautiful, Finn, and so goddamn sexy-can’t even believe you’re real sometimes.”

Finn cupped Seth’s cheeks and kissed him, hard and over and over again, rocking his hips on Seth’s lap. Seth tightened his arm around him and squeezed, blunt nails digging into Finn’s skin. 

“God-fuck, baby, get your hand on me-touch me, baby, Daddy wants you to touch him-”

Finn grinned and kissed Seth again, reaching down and shifting so that Seth’s cock was trapped between his thigh and Seth’s own stomach, and he wrapped his pale, thin fingers around him, slowly pumping and stroking. 

“Uhn-goddamn it-that’s it, that’s it baby-oh fuck-use both hands, honey-”

Finn leaned down and licked at Seth’s neck, tugging his shirt up with one hand before using it to stroke and fondle the round head of Seth’s cock, his fingertip pressing into the slit and spreading Seth’s dripping precome.

“OH-oh my God-oh my fucking God, Finn-baby, just like that-keep-fuckfuckfuck-”

Finn teased at the sensitive slit more, dipping his fingertip in a little deeper until Seth pressed his face to Finn’s shoulder and screamed. Finn’s hand tightened on his cock and moved just fast enough to draw an orgasm out of him, come shooting on Finn’s hands and their chests.

They had a few minutes before they reached the building, and Seth grinned breathlessly, wiping up his come on his fingers and licking them clean, watching as Finn watched him. They helped each other dress, slowly, kissing along each others’ bodies as they did and taking the time to calm down. They finally reached their destination, not-quite-gracefully getting out of the car together. Seth grabbed all of the bags out of the back and led Finn to the entrance of his building, greeting Tye.

“Hello, Mr. Rollins. How are you?”

“Doing good, Tye. This is Finn, my boyfriend-”

“Hello.”

Tye nodded at Finn, smiling and letting them in. Seth practically carried Finn to the elevator and out to his apartment. Finn hummed as they stepped inside, wrapping his arms around Seth’s shoulders and backing him against the door. Seth slowly grinned, nuzzling at Finn’s nose. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”   
Seth let the bags gently fall to the ground before wrapping his arms around Finn’s tiny waist, lifting him up easily. 

“Not the bedroom, yet, please?”

Seth tilted his head, but carried Finn to the couch instead, sitting with Finn on his lap. He stroked his hand over Finn’s thigh, feeling his boyfriend’s relaxed body warm and pliable against his own. 

“You wanting to talk about...that comment I made?”

Finn sighed, tensing slightly against Seth, and shifted until he was sitting cross-legged next to him. Seth leaned forward and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, tugging his hair out of the loose ponytail it’d been in since the car. 

“I-listen, I know I should’ve asked-I’d been with a couple of guys who’d like that kind of talk and like, of course that doesn’t mean that you’d be, but-I know I shouldn’t just-”

“Seth, can you just...stop, for a moment, please? I want-there’s something-”

Finn took a deep breath, his voice shaky and a touch wet, and Seth frowned. He nodded and kept his mouth shut, waiting for Finn to speak again.

“Okay. I-I don’t actually mind that word-not for my body, at least, I mean, don’t use it as an insult, of course-but...I don’t have a problem with the word, I just-the past couple of years-and I guess forever, kind of, I’ve-there are things about myself I haven’t been sure of.”

Seth tilted his head, and Finn glanced at him, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Uh...gender-related...things.”

Seth’s eyes went wide. He had had some suspicions, but he’d never thought to bring them up-it didn’t seem right, to just say ‘are you sure you’re a man’ to someone, especially someone he-loved? At one point, definitely, but cared about, for now. 

“Oh. Uh-I-oh.”

Finn sighed and turned his body slightly away, hunching his shoulders and trying to hide himself. 

“Listen, it’s not-I don’t even know if-I’m not sure, about any of it, but I’ve been questioning for a while-Dean is the only one in the world who has even a little knowledge about it because I’m not sure and I don’t want to call myself anything without being sure-”

“Whoa, whoa-Finn, hold on a sec, okay? Don’t get upset, I’m not upset. Can I talk for a minute?”

Finn glanced at him crossing his arms over his chest and nodding.

“Okay, so….you’re not sure if you’re...you know, a dude. That’s cool, I don’t-I cannot envision any version of you that I wouldn’t want to be with, so what gender you are-I mean, of course I’ll support any decision you make with that, but-it’s not gonna change how I feel about you, okay? And-I mean, if you wanna just question it for a while and try something out, that’s cool too-that shit can be fluid and weird and can take a while to figure out-”

Seth wrapped his arms around Finn’s shoulders, pulling him close, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder.

“What can I do in the future to like...help? That’s what I want to do, is help however I can.”

Finn sniffled, but brought his hands up to hold Seth’s forearm.

“It-thank you. I’m not sure, with what you can do, but-before making….comments that might have some-I guess gendered connotations, just-ask? Like with words for my body, things like that?”

“Of course. I should’ve done that earlier.”

“It’s fine, darling, it was the heat of the moment. I...I really don’t think I’d mind that word, or words like it, I just...need time to think about things like that.”

Seth kissed Finn’s cheek, nuzzling the sparse facial hair on his jaw. 

“We’ve got all the time in the world, honey.”

Finn turned his head and smiled at Seth, laughing and pressing their lips together.

\---

Roman looked over his shoulder at the door, waving to Finn as he walked in. 

“Hey!”

Finn looked appropriately surprised-he probably did not often walk in on his best friend painting portraits of large Samoan men, and Roman had at least talked Dean out of a nude painting to cut down on the shock.

“H-hello, Roman. Dean. What’re you two up to?”

Dean looked up from the canvas, blinking his eyes. He hadn’t actually spoken for about an hour and a half, content to focus all his attention on the painting. He smiled gently at Finn, though, and the Irishman came over to look at what he’d been working on. 

“Oh, Dean. That’s beautiful.”

Roman blushed at that; it was odd to think of a painting of himself as beautiful, but he and Dean’s eyes met, and he blushed deeper. Dean definitely was good at making him feel beautiful.

“If you two don’t mind, I think I’m gonna have a shower. Work damn near killed me today.”

Finn left to the other room, gathering up things for a shower, and Dean smiled at Roman, biting his pink, gorgeous lips. Roman inhaled quietly and sat up, once again on his knees in front of Dean.

They’d had ten appointments by this point, spread over a month, days where they just hung out as friends peppered between. Roman was willing to admit to himself that he was a bit smitten with Dean, maybe more than that. He didn’t know if Dean felt the same way; the redhead could be hard to read sometimes. 

“Wanna take a break?”

Roman nodded, crawling forward on his knees, Dean stretching his legs out in anticipation. Roman gently lifted one by his ankle, kissing at the instep and over his arch, up to his toes. He looked up at Dean and grinned.

“I’ll pay you for tonight, if you want.”

Dean blushed, that lovely pink tint coming to his cheeks, and Roman’s smile softened. 

“Don’t have to. Think I took up your time more’n the other way around.”   
Roman kissed at Dean’s instep again, rubbing his thumbs against the sole, massaging Dean’s foot steadily. 

“You say that like it was a waste.”

“Figured you might’ve thought so, given I just had you sit there for two hours as a model.”

“Yeah, well...I enjoyed it. I like spending time with you, and I like helping with your art.”

Roman swallowed and licked his lips, nervously keeping his eyes off of Dean’s face. 

“Uh...actually, I-you told me you wanna spend your time doing art, right?”

“Uh...yeah, I mean-ideally, I wouldn’t really be doing sex work anymore-not that I don’t have fun, it’s just not my favorite thing in the world-and I really would like to see if I could start seriously selling my art-so yeah.”

Roman swallowed again, still gently rubbing Dean’s foot. He had been considering this since he’d first seriously talked to Dean, and since he’d first seen his full collection of art, and he wouldn’t be offended if Dean turned his offer down, but a part of him hoped he’d take him up on it.

“I was...I mean-say no if you want, but...if you wanted to stop working, I-I mean. I could take care of the art supplies and your bills. Not like I’m doing anything with all that damn money other than occasionally splurging on a guitar I can’t even keep in my place.”

Dean was quiet for a moment and then a moment too long, and Roman looked up. The redhead looked…..stunned.

“I-like I said, you don’t-have to, you know, I just-I really do believe in your art and I think you’re amazing, and-I mean-I consider you my friend, too, I feel like we know each other enough to call you that-but you don’t-”

Roman couldn’t speak much more than that as Dean surged forward and pressed his lips to Roman’s. It wasn’t the reaction Roman expected, but he didn’t really want to argue it. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and held him while Dean straddled him, moaning against Roman’s lips, his hands-undoubtedly covered in paint-tangling in Roman’s hair. 

“I-fuck, you’re not-you’re not offering so I’ll be your sex slave or something, right-”

Roman laughed and shook his head, kissing Dean again. 

“I-yeah, got no interest in ‘buying’ you, Dean-unless we’re together officially, you’re free to do as you please with whoever you want, but-I just wanna help you do what you want to do with your life, Dean. That’s really it.”   
Dean cupped Roman’s face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over Roman’s beard. 

“You’re really willing to drop all that on me? Just-for my art, and-you’re not gonna….force me to do anything weird or something to earn it?”

Roman frowned. He pulled away from Dean a little, just to look at him clearly. 

“Of course not. I wouldn’t-I really do just want to make this happen for you, Dean. I’m not-this isn’t like, me buying you to keep you from others-if you still wanted to do sex work, you could, totally, I’m not gonna stop you from doing anything. Or from being with anyone, like I said-unless we’re a couple, that’s not something I have a say in-”

Dean bit his lip, shifting on Roman’s lap a little. 

“I….I don’t know if I’ll stop immediately-think I might not even know what to do with myself if I’m not-I wanna cover my own bills, still, at least-for right now, you know? I wanna be doing that myself. But-the art stuff...it does cost a lot and I know me and Finn could use some help on it-”

Roman brought a hand up to cup the side of Dean’s neck, leaning in to kiss him. 

“You got it, Dean. Anything I can do for you, I’ll do.”

Dean kissed him softly again, before grinning. 

“I can think of a few other things you can do for me right now.”


End file.
